


Roaring as One

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF!Castiel, Background but Important!Destiel, Bamf!Amara, Chuck is a Phoenix, IDk I'm probably leaving things out, More info on the Xeno and Violence in the end notes, Multi, Oral Sex, Seer!Ellen, WereFox!Dean, WerePanther!Benny, Witch!Amara, Witch!Bobby, Witches and Familiars, Xenophilia, witch!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Bobby swore he'd never do it again but one look at those big brown eyes and he was lost. Amara was one of the most powerful witches he'd ever seen, young or old, he just needed to make sure she was prepared for what lie on the path ahead of her.Amara's willing to do whatever it takes to find her brother. Thankfully, with Bobby's help, she meets her familiar and possibly the only creature in the world she could trust to help her with this.(See end notes for SPOILERS and more clarification on a couple of the tags.)





	Roaring as One

Bobby ran his fingers through his hair a few more times before heaving out a sigh. The letter containing his new charge’s name sat open on the passenger seat next to him.  He had told the Council years ago that he was no longer a mentor, that he was retired and wished to be left alone.  It didn’t matter to him that he had the highest success rate in not only the state but the entire country.  All of his charges had survived The Ascension Ritual...until they didn’t. 

 

It was that one that drove him into an early retirement.

 

The council had argued with him, tried to persuade him with bribes to keep him on as a mentor but Bobby couldn’t do it anymore.  Three years he had peace, three years until that infuriating Ellen Harvelle came knocking on his door.  The council was playing dirty when they decided to send her, using the fact he and Ellen had been friends since they were children.  It didn’t help that he trusted this woman with his life so naturally, he listened to every word she said.  She was part of the team who found those of their kind; magick folk and made sure they were paired up with the right mentor within days of the child turning thirteen.  

 

According to Ellen, his new charge wouldn’t fit with anyone but him. A real “ _ firecracker _ ” she had said.  Bobby rolled his eyes and dragged a hand down over his beard.  Why in the hell he let her talk him into this was beyond him. 

 

If he lost this one too…

 

“Get rid of them thoughts ya idjit,” Bobby growled at himself. With another heavy sigh he crawled out of his car and straightened his coat before walking down the concrete path.  The house was small, nothing too special about it but Bobby could feel the vibrations even from the street.  Ellen hadn’t mentioned if there were any other magick users in the family, just the girl.  If this was all her, he’d have to agree that no one else in his field would be able to tame this.

 

The vibrations swirled around him curiously, but welcomed him closer.  Bobby opened his hand palm up and allowed for the heat building inside him to flare from his fingertips just enough to entice the vibrations.  They fluttered around his hand and almost pulled him off his feet to bring him to the door.  

 

It was desperate and needy which was a combination that frightened him.

 

The girl was seeking others out.

 

He just hoped her family would agree with him taking her as his charge.  

 

“Alright, alright git now,” he grumbled, even though he was smiling just a little as he knocked on the door.  

 

The moment the old pickup hit gravel, Amara knew there was someone in the small meadow territory she carved out for herself. There was something strange about the intruder but not unkind. Not like the strange men that stopped by from time to time or the weird smelling social service lady who tried to take her away. She didn’t look her best, but she could hear her brother’s voice telling her it would be rude to keep a potential guest waiting. 

 

Smoothing down her soft chestnut curls, she took a deep breath and poked her head through a small opening of the door. “Who are you and what do you want?”

 

Bobby smiled down at the girl, trying his best to look “charming” but he was already sensing the girl would see right through it.  Huffing out a laugh at himself he let the smile fade and he crouched down a little so he could be on eye level with the girl.

 

“Name’s Bobby Singer, you Amara?” he asked.

 

Amara bit her lip, chewing at it a little as she tried to find out a little more about the man. She always had this way of knowing if people wanted to hurt her or do bad things to her. He seemed harmless enough, but still she wasn’t ready to invite him in. “Maybe, you didn’t say what you wanted...so?”

 

Bobby scoffed a little and let his head hang, “Ya got me there kid.  Not much of what I’m gonna say is going to make a lick of sense to you,” he said and held his hand out.  The vibrations had grown stronger the moment she had answered the door and he could almost see it swirling around her physical body.  She was going to be incredibly powerful when she got older.

 

The second his hand flexed, the vibrations became tangible, swirls of colors appearing above his palm as they danced to some silent song.  He kept his eyes on Amara, smiling as she crept a little closer to watch.

 

“I’m like you kiddo,” he said softly.

 

She’d been drawn in by the pretty colors and the way the lights jumped over his hand but his voice brought her back to herself and she backed away again. Amara wanted to trust the man, more than she had with anyone else at least. Maybe she was just getting too lonely, but he felt different than the others and not just because he said he was like her. Still curious, she asked to make sure. “Are y-, You’re not going to cut me open, right?” 

 

He took a slow breath and shook his head, “No and I won’t let anyone else hurt you either.  I’m a mentor Amara, someone who can show you how to control this magick and make you strong.  So strong that no one will dare to touch you wrongly, not ever again,” he said with a genuine smile.

 

“So you probably know a lot..right? Like about magic and stuff?” She asked, her traitorous pulse spiking with hope. It had been months and she knew what that meant, Chuck had tried hard to prepare her for the worst  but Amara couldn’t let go of it. She couldn’t accept that he was really gone. 

 

In a small, almost inaudible voice she asked her question, “Could you help me find my brother?”

 

“I’ll do whatever I can to help you find him Amara, you have my word on that,” Bobby said, holding his hand out a bit further to let Amara take it.

 

She nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her from her home. She didn’t have many options when it came to staying there anyway. Soon she’d starve no matter how good she was and Chuck hadn’t been home in a long time. She’d tried her best to find him, searching through their territory and beyond with her eyes and the magic she had. Maybe it was time for someone else to try. 

 

Amara hesitated on the bottom step of her porch, unintentionally stopping the man with her hand. “You’ll bring me back, right? This is my territory and I claimed it.”

 

“Ah hell kid, it might be a while, but I promise I’ll do whatever I can to bring you back.  It isn’t safe for you here right now, especially not alone-

 

An angry fire licked in her stomach as she heard that ugly word again, “I’m not alone, I have my broth-I’m not ALONE!” 

 

Amara could feel her eyes stinging but she fought against it. Tears made her weak and she wouldn’t be weak. Chuck had taught her how to be strong and brave and she would make him proud, even when he couldn’t see her. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Please don’t say that anymore. I’m not alone.” 

 

Bobby gently took her hand back in his and squeezed at her fingers, “Of course ya ain’t.  Now c’mon, there’s so much I gotta show ya kid,” he said and slowly started to lead her towards the truck.

* * *

 

Amara fidgeted a little in her seat, the long purple dress under her robe catching on the stool whenever she moved. Bobby didn’t usually make her wear these stupid clothe, and actually he really wasn’t now either, but some lady would be there to ask her a bunch of questions and watch her perform like a trained monkey and even though he didn’t say it, Amara knew he wanted her to make a good impression. 

 

While she waited, Amara went through her daily ritual of casting a location and protection spell on her brother. They hadn’t found him yet but she still wasn’t giving up. She tried not to lose hope over the last three years, but it wasn’t easy. Still, she thought of him always and did what she could to find and protect him every single day. 

 

Bobby had taught her to scry for a location soon after she became his student, it was simple in comparison but he promised it worked just as well as stronger magick. As she’d learned, Amara also spelled a silver locket that Bobby had bought her for her birthday. She wasn’t sure if it worked really, but if she’d done it right, it would lead her to him if he was ever closeby. 

 

She must have timed it perfectly because as soon as she finished her spell disguised as a prayer, Bobby called for her to come out of her bedroom and into the main house. Doing her best not to be a complete embarrassment to the kind, older man that had taken her in, Amara put on a smile and stepped through the door. 

 

Her mentor was wearing a different smile, one she hadn’t seen... _ ever. _ It caught her off guard momentarily, but she righted herself quickly. “Yes, Mr. Singer?” 

 

Bobby fidgeted a little and held a hand out to gesture for Amara to come closer, “Amara, this is Ellen Harvelle.  She was the one who found you and brought me to ya,” he said quickly.  

 

“Well now, you are much prettier than my vision made you out to be,” Ellen laughed a little.

 

Amara’s knee jerk reaction was to make a snarky comment on how she didn’t like people spying on her, but instead she bit back the words. It wouldn’t be nice of her to make Bobby look bad, not after everything he’d done for her. 

 

She tried her best to put on a genuine smile before answering. “Thank you, that’s very kind.”

 

Bobby cleared his throat and lead them all into the kitchen, “Amara, you remember how I explained to you that halfway through you’d have to undergo a test-”

 

“Bobby, it ain’t a test,” Ellen interjected, rolling her eyes fondly as she dropped her back on the table.

 

“Shut it Ellen,” Bobby groused, moving around the room to get Amara some water.  The girl was going to need it.

 

“Then explain it right ya moron,” Ellen said waving her hands to make him scurry away and then turned her attention to Amara, “I’m sure Bobby’s explained to you by now about Seers?” 

 

“Yes ma’am,” she confirmed, nodding in agreement. Bobby had taught her a lot in their three years together. Ellen moved slightly closer to her and Amara noticed something strange. There was a thin green string there, connected to each of them and no matter how little or much space was between them, it seemed to stretch and bend easily without either of them noticing. 

 

It distracted Amara enough to where Bobby had to clear his throat to draw her back. “Sorry, yes. He told me all about seers and about how you led him to me. Thank you, I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to say it sooner.”

 

“No need to thank me, part of my job,” Ellen said kindly and started to unpack her bag.  First was the silver bowl.  She placed that in the center and slowly began to add different ingredients.  With each one she explained them to Amara in detail.  What it was and what they were used for.  She could see the information being soaked into Amara’s head like a sponge.  By the time she was done the liquid inside were swirls of cerulean, silver, purple and a touch of pink.

 

“In simpler words, this is what we call a ‘vision quest’.  It helps us understand which direction you’d like to go.  To be a healer, a seer, a teacher...whatever it is this will show us.  It is different for each of us but to make it unique...the person it is for must give something freely,” Ellen said and held out a very thin pin needle.  

 

Somehow she felt as if the seer expected her to take the pin and pierce her skin to offer a drop of blood, and yet didn’t. It was a very confusing thing but something in the room shifted and it was as if everyone, including her, were holding their breaths. 

 

Amara closed her eyes and began to think. 

 

What could she give? What meant the most to her?

 

Then suddenly, without hesitation she knew. Amara took in the scent of fresh pine needles, the feeling of a warm hug, blue eyes shining back at her, and a quiet soft voice inside her head. It had been more than three years and still she could bring up an image of him that was so lifelike it broke her heart to see it. She ached with loneliness and sorrow as a salty tear pooled at the edge of her eyes and Amara gathered it on the tip of her finger and gently dropped it into the bowl. 

 

Ellen swallowed hard and fought off the sudden urge to hug the young girl.  Bobby seemed to be at a loss as well as he fidgeted from one foot to the other.  Refocusing her mind she watched as the liquid swirled faster, all the colors mashing together before becoming a solid bright blue.  It was one Ellen hadn’t seen in a very long time.  Storing that information for later she gathered up a cup she had made by hand from her bag and scooped some of the liquid up.

 

Her and Bobby quickly cleared off the table and Ellen handed the cup to Amara, “You must drink this now, then lay on the table.  We will keep watch over you,” she said.  Bobby had placed a blanket and pillow on the table and Ellen could only smile at her friend.

 

“Okay,” she said, feeling a little nervous for the first time in a long while. Part of her was terrified to give herself over, no matter how much she trusted Bobby. Another, larger piece of herself was worried she’d fail at it somehow and disappoint all of them. Still, Amara knew she had to do it so she drank the liquid down, grateful she didn’t add the metallic taste of blood and laid back against the thick, plush pillow Bobby had left for her. 

 

Amara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a cool numbing sensation flowing through her veins as the darkness became stronger. She wasn’t falling as she’d done sometimes before jerkily waking herself, it was more like flying or floating through the deep black void. 

 

“I hope there’s more to it than this,” Amara said, surprising herself when she heard her own voice speaking her thoughts as she would have done if she’d been awake. She wasn’t sure how long that lasted but eventually the darkness gave way to a deep navy sky filled with starlight and a moon hanging close to the earth. The beams of light casting a glow in front of her. 

 

She turned in a circle to find she was surrounded by trees and plants. The spirit of Mother Earth and Mother Moon a heavy weight beside her. Amara had felt them before but nothing like this. Amara followed the moonbeam a few steps in front of herself before letting out a small gasp. Bright blue eyes glowing at her, stealing her breath. She could barely make out anything more until the creature moved closer. 

 

When the animal came further into the light she saw a beautiful black pelt and sharp white teeth. Part of her brain was signaling flight or fight responses but something different, far more powerful was keeping her feet planted firmly against the forest floor. 

 

The panther came closer, slowly as if intentionally trying not to frighten her. There was something strange about the creature she couldn’t name, at least not until he inched closer and she felt the barest touch of his onyx fur against her fingertips. 

 

Before she could sink her fingers into the beast’s coat, Amara felt as if she’d been caught on a hook and was being dragged away. 

 

“ _ Mine _ .” 

 

She woke up with a gasp and a feeling of promise in her chest. 

 

“Okay, okay take in a few deep breaths,” Ellen cooed.  Her own heart was hammering in her chest when Amara suddenly jolted straight up.  The girl had nearly fallen off the table but Bobby was quick to keep her in place.

 

“Drink some water,” Ellen said holding up a cup.

 

Amara started to guzzle it, her throat feeling as if she’d swallowed a desert full of sand. But Bobby’s hand squeezed her’s and she slowed down, drinking it in small sips until her throat was coated again. She took a few calming breaths, almost nervous to reveal anything about what she’d seen. It felt personal, sacred somehow. Amara trusted Bobby and Bobby seemed to trust Ellen but part of her felt like blushing and the other wanted nothing more than to bury the information and keep it only for herself.

 

“Good,” Ellen said taking the now empty cup and helped Amara off the table to sit in a more comfortable chair.  

 

“Are you comfortable telling me what you saw or would rather tell just Bobby?” Ellen asked softly.  She could see almost see the waves of nerves wafting from the girl, something Ellen saw regularly.  Only a handful of times did it worry her, that the vision quest had turned dark and dangerous.  She wasn’t getting that feeling from Amara though so she wasn’t too worried.

 

“I uh..do I have to say?” she asked, only to receive an apologetic look from both of the adults.  _ So that’s a yes. _ “Then I might as well just say it.. Um, I uh I saw a forest. I felt mother moon and mother earth and…”

 

They both calmly waited on her to finish but Amara was struggling with getting the words out. What could she say, she wasn’t even sure what she felt only that it was unlike anything she’d ever heard of before. Eventually, she gathered her courage and spoke of what she saw, keeping her feelings about that to herself. “There was a black panther, bright blue eyes that seemed to glow when he looked at me.” 

 

Bobby smirked over at Ellen and pulled a chair closer to them to sink down into, “Did you feel possessive over him at all?” he asked.  Ellen smacked his arm but he ignored her.  He knew what it felt like to connect with your familiar, Ellen didn’t.

 

“I-” Amara felt heat snaking up her neck and flooding her cheeks. Surely he wouldn’t make her say what she’d thought or felt about the animal. Bobby wasn’t a weird pervert or anything though, so she felt at least somewhat obligated to answer his questions. “Y-yeah, I guess.” 

 

“Well, that my dear would be your familiar.  Usually familiars aren’t found until the person has become a full witch or mage.  To find one and connect with it so young is a very, very good sign,” Bobby said with a sigh.  Something that had been pinching at his heart since the moment he met Amara let go.  If she was already seeing her familiar, the Gods wouldn’t allow for someone so promising to fail.

 

“And for it to be a Panther?  That’s very rare,” Ellen pointed out.

 

“So I did okay then? I passed?” Amara asked, nervously chewing at her lip. She could tell Bobby was pleased, but he’d have probably been the same no matter what happened. It was Ellen who gave her pause and made her wonder if she’d somehow managed to do something wrong anyway.

 

“If this was a passable test sweetheart you’ve passed with flying colors,” Ellen laughed a little.

 

“You did wonderful Amara,” Bobby said with a kind smile, “Are you hungry?” he asked.

 

She shook her head, “No thank you. May I be excused to my room please?” 

 

“Of course, we’ll pick back up with your studies tomorrow,” Bobby said getting up from the table to hand Amara a bottle of water from the fridge.  He gave her a small smile and watched her hurry out of the room.

 

“She’s gonna be something if she passes the ceremony,” Ellen sighed.

 

“Not if...when,” Bobby said giving his friend a stern look.

 

Amara leaned against the door once she was safely tucked away in her room. She kind of wanted to scream, but also knew that no matter how much protection she’d put up to maintain her privacy, the walls were not thick enough for that or anything else. Taking a deep breath she crawled under the thick comforter on her bed and tried not to think about the sleek, soft feeling that brushed against her fingertips or the way it shocked down her spine, or the pure beauty of the animal she’d seen bathing in the moonlight. 

 

No, she couldn’t think of that.

* * *

 

Bobby picked at a stubborn weed within his rosemary bush and threw it into the growing pile next to him.  After nearly a week of rain it was finally clearing up and now weeds were sprouting up like crazy in his herb garden.  It was his least favorite chore that he would have gladly hired gnomes to do for him.  But his momma taught him better than that.

 

Glancing over he smiled to see Amara working diligently on her own patch, her arms and face covered in dirt as she struggled to pull up a stubborn one.  His chest pulled uncomfortably and he quickly looked back down at his hands.  There was a conversation he was meant to be having with her soon.  The one he’d been dreading the moment she took his hand and allowed him to take her away from her home.  

 

She was sixteen now, in two years she’d be thrust into the Ascension Ceremony and he had to prepare her.  He had made the mistake with telling Hael about it too late.  She had been much more fragile than Amara could ever be but Bobby had faith the girl could make it.  Hael didn’t last past two days in those woods. It still stung thinking about his last charge but he used the guilt to fuel is mission to make sure Amara survived.  

 

They worked in silence for several hours, filling their trash bags until the garden was completely free of weeds.  Bobby took in a deep breath and sighed happily.  The garden almost buzzed with happiness and it was seeping into his skin. There was a small smile on Amara’s face as well when he turned to her.

 

“Did a good job kiddo, thanks for helpin an old man out,” he said taking up her bag to throw into the garbage can.

 

“I don't mind, I like it out here,” she said, wiping her hands off on the oldest pair of jeans she owned. Long before the warmer weather hit, Amara was forced to patch up the knees due to wearing holes in them during the summer. Once they got their tools put back in the shed, Amara smiled over at her mentor. The man who’d offered himself up as her family even more on the darkest days when she wasn’t sure she had any of that left.

 

“Just let me get washed up and I’ll help with lunch.”

 

Bobby chewed on his lip and held out his hand to stop her before she could turn to head into the house, “There’s somethin I need to talk to you about Amara,” he said.  He pointed over his shoulder to the picnic table and moved to sit down on the bench.

 

“I’ve been dreading having this conversation with you,” Bobby grumbled picking at his nail, his eyes looking around at anything but the girl sitting down in front of him.

 

“Oh,” Amara’s face fell a little, even if she couldn’t see how uncomfortable Bobby was, she could feel it. There was a thin layer of sorrow and guilt around him but more that, his body language just felt wrong. Bobby wasn’t one to sugar coat things, his gruff nature could have kept some people at arm’s length but he’d opened his arms to her as soon as she’d allowed it and he’d never closed up since. 

 

Not until now at least.

 

“Whatever you need to say, say it. I can handle it.” Amara braced for impact, she knew that they were supposed to have almost two more years together before she was separated from him but part of her worried that something had changed. She couldn’t imagine her life without Bobby now, being taken away from him had become one of her top two greatest fears.

 

“Before Ellen brought your name to me, I had been retired.  I swore to myself that I would never take on another charge but I trusted Ellen,” Bobby heaved a sigh and finally turned to look at Amara, his eyes boring into hers.

 

“In two years there will be a ceremony to celebrate you becoming a fully trained witch but before that...you’ll need to go through a test.  It’s brutal and most of us have tried to get it abolished but failed many times.  All of my charges have passed...all except for one.  Her name was Hael,” Bobby said softly, lifting up the sleeve of his shirt.  There on his arm was a brand of Hael’s name in a beautiful Gaelic script.  It was a punishment that each mentor had to go through when they lost one.

 

“What happened to her?” Amara asked, mostly out of curiosity though the weight of his words weren’t an unforgettable pressure on her shoulders. She wasn’t offended that he hadn’t wanted her, if anything she only respected him more for taking her in anyway. Still, she didn’t want to become another burden on his heart, the man had obviously been through enough already. 

 

“She got scared and tripped. Completely forgot all the spells I had trained her to heal a broken ankle.  Something found her and she couldn’t run away,” Bobby said quietly.

 

“I have faith that you’ll make it through this.  I know it deep in my soul that you will, there is no way the Goddesses would give you a vision quest like that and have you fail.  The council requires us to not tell you until six months before the ceremony but I’ve told them to go screw themselves on that multiple times,” Bobby said squeezing at Amara’s hands.

 

“I’ll train hard and I won’t let you down Bobby,” she said, her resolve strengthening. Not only for herself, but she made a silent promise to pass any test or obstacle before her. She wouldn’t be another mark on his record and more than that, there was nothing out there that would keep her from finding her way back to her family, to both of them. 

 

“I know you won’t kiddo.  I just wanted to prepare you and get you ready as soon as I could.  And you know, to also explain to you why I’m such a grumpy old man sometimes,” Bobby chuckled, “Now c’mon, let’s get some grub before I fall over.”

 

Amara laughed along with him making sure to slow her pace just a little so she didn’t run off ahead of him. He wouldn’t have minded but with what he’d just revealed she thought it would be best for both of them to stick close for a bit. Once she washed up they started to work together and prepare a light lunch, the thoughts of a trial still heavy on her mind. “So what’s it like? The ceremony.”

 

“You know that book  _ The Hunger Games _ that I saw you reading a couple years back?” Bobby asked.  Once Amara gave him a nod he continued, “Kinda like that but much worse.  It’s where the woman got the idea but Suzanne is a human.  How she even found out about the ceremony is beyond me.  Anyway, it’s based out in Massachusetts, real ironic I know, but that’s where the strongest power base is.  You’ll be given one sack to fill with whatever you think is necessary and then thrown into the woods to survive by yourself for two weeks.”

 

“Are there any limitations on the sack itself? Do you have to take one of theirs or can you make your own?” Amara hummed, slicing up a fresh tomato for their sandwiches. Her mouth was practically watering for the food, it had been quite a few hours since breakfast and even though Bobby liked to tease her about her insatiable appetite, he always seemed happier when she ate her fill.

 

“You have to take one of theirs so you can’t spell it to become larger.  That’s actually a disqualification.  Some idiot let his charge shrink down their bag that was filled to the brim with things.  This happened years ago but that poor kid was disqualified and his mentor banned from the community,” Bobby groused.  His stomach rumbled loudly and he chuckled when Amara quirked a brow at him.

 

“You can bring your own items as long as it fits in their bags.  You are allowed to bring a canteen of water so long as it’s not spelled to last longer than the others.”

 

“Okay, no shortcuts...got it.” Amara bit her lip in concentration as she thought about what she’d take and what would benefit her most. It all really depended on the size of the bag, that could wait though. She’d worry about it when it came closer to time to pick her items. Now she needed to prepare for surviving on her own without help, surrounded by a ton of other powerful soon to be witches. 

 

Thinking it would ease both their worries, Amara nodded. “I think we should focus on healing spells that work both for me and for other people but maybe,” she paused, unsure if Bobby would take offense to it or not. “Learning human methods...without magic, might be useful too.”

 

Bobby grinned wide and nodded, “That’s my girl. Lucky for you I had a human grandfather who also trained me to be a boy scout.  I was thinking when the weather gets a bit cooler we’d go camping for a week or two.  Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything I know and what I don’t, I know of an amazing healer that I think you’d like,” he said greedily taking the plate she was handing to him.

 

“Okay, that sounds good. I want to be as ready as possible,” he looked as if he was going to interrupt but Amara just pushed on through. There had been a few times when she’d been intentionally difficult, mostly when she was younger. Still, she thought he should at least hear what was on her heart. “I know you’ll do everything you can but I also need you to know that I’m willing to do the work. I won’t slack off, not with this.” 

 

“And I know you won’t, I have no problems pushing you hard Amara cause I know you can take it.  But you gotta let me know if there is something you feel is lacking and need more instruction on.  Just because this trial is coming also doesn’t mean we slack on our other lessons.  Now shut up and eat, we got more chores to do girl,” Bobby said with a firm nod.  He watched out of the corner of his eye as Amara all but devoured her food and couldn't help grinning proudly.

* * *

 

 

It had been a long day, a good one but certainly exhausting. Amara had started her training for the ascension ceremony and she was both terrified and excited at the same time. She knew that it wouldn’t be easy, that it would beyond her comprehension of difficult, but there was a passion in her for the first time in a while. She itched to learn, to train, to build and shape her body to be resilient under any circumstances. 

 

Amara looked at herself in the mirror, her wet hair dangling long past her shoulders. She’d always had a decent body that was curvy enough to gain attention from the wrong sort of man more than once, but now she wondered if it was strong enough to get her through the upcoming trials. 

 

After some research and possibly talking with Bobby’s healer friend she would pick up a new workout regimen. It wasn’t good enough to be thin and healthy, she would have to build muscle. Though she did enjoy running, she hadn’t really pushed herself in a long time, that would change too.

 

The bedsheets were cool against her skin and Amara drifted off to sleep while her mind scattered across a million different ideas about her fate. The warmth of sleep still on her skin Amara’s eyes opened to a patch of sunlight, the trees providing generous shade surrounding it. 

 

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of black fur and she stilled. Despite an urging in her mind to move forward, Amara only observed. 

 

A beautiful black panther lying on his back, playfully batting a ball of orange fur between his large paws. At first Amara’s stomach twisted at the thought of the large beast using it for a snack, but her worries were soon relieved when the panther picked the fox up, licked a long stripe behind its ear and released it again. 

 

Amara imagined the smaller animal would be in a rush to get away, instead the fox circled around the closest tree and pounced onto the panther’s belly. She found herself giggling at the sight of it. Unsure of how she knew, Amara imagined that particular scene had played out more than a few times. They were comfortable enough with one another that they could be so relaxed and lively. 

 

A low growl built in her throat and before she even realized it was coming from her, a heat unlike anything she’d ever felt filled her gut and the sound of her voice echoed through the plush green trees. “Mine.”

 

The panther stilled, his muscles going taut as that voice slithered over him like a caress.  It had been so long since he’d last heard it, a soft mewl leaving his giant mouth.  The fox he’d been playing with flinched away into the bushes but the panther paid him no mind.  His friend would be back later but for now, he had to find the source of that voice.  The last time he’d seen her was much too long ago.  He gazed through the trees and finally stopped when he saw a girl clutching the trunk next to her.  

 

A deep resonating grumble vibrated through his chest as he stepped closer, careful to keep his body close to the ground.  She was no danger to him but anything could slip into her dreams.  They were merely inches from each other now and he let out a happy growl when her fingers finally dragged through his fur.  Before it had only been a brief touch before she had been ripped away from him.  He looked up into her face and fought the urge to lick at her skin, she was beautiful and would only grow more into herself as she got closer to those silly trials his mother had warned him about.  

 

“ _ As you are mine,”  _ His voice brushed along them and he saw her shiver from it.  He gently licked her palm wanting so much to keep her with him, to keep her safe but he knew their time would always be cut short.

 

The sweet sound pierced through her body reaching into the depths of her soul and filled it with warmth. She could barely hold still, every inch of her screaming out for this creature. Somehow she knew she couldn’t surrender to her impulses, to the parts of her that wanted to lie down beside him and allow him to claim her any way he chose.

 

Not yet at least…

 

Amara’s fingers twisted into the beautiful soft fur of his pelt when she realized she didn’t even know his name. Almost as soon as she’d thought it, she could hear his response.

 

He purred as she continued to pet him and his face tilted up to nuzzle into her neck,  _ “Ben-” _

 

The hooking sensation grabbed in her stomach again and though she fought it, Amara was still jerked awake. It took her a second to realize she was in her bedroom and not on the table like before, her skin was flushed and sweat gathered at her temple. Her body so turned on that it was difficult to keep her hands from rushing to soothe the ache. With the memory of his soft fur in her fingertips, Amara’s hole began to clench around nothing and she couldn’t ignore it any longer. Her thumb expertly working her clit until just a few minutes of her own hand pushed her over the edge.

 

She was flushed with warmth and satisfaction a few minutes later when she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

 

Bobby slammed the mallet down hard on the spike and shook the rope to make sure it was taut.  He glanced over at Amara and smirked as the girl started up the fire pit like a pro.  He was pleasantly surprised that she hadn’t used magick to start up the flames but he really shouldn’t be.  Amara was pushing herself for these trials and Bobby could see the results already.

 

He scooped up the mug that he had filled with hot chocolate and handed it to her once they sat down on one of the fallen logs he’d dragged closer to their camp.

 

“Now, you remember the rules?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m free to use magick for now but not unless it’s an emergency next week, stay close to camp unless I’m with you and,” she paused smiling up at him as he joined her in the last rule. “No sissy complaints. That goes for you too, Bobby.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby groused snatching the hot chocolate back to take a drink.  It was going to be a beautiful night, nice and clear. Tomorrow though would be warmer and Bobby was planning on taking Amara on a hike, get her acclimated to climbing up hills and if he purposefully shifted the rocks to make her stumble, he had to keep telling himself it was for her training.

 

“I’m gonna turn in, don’t stay up too late kiddo, waking up with the sunrise,” he said and squeezed her shoulder. 

 

“Just a little longer. Goodnight, Bobby.” Amara wrapped her jacket around her tighter, the smell of cedar and oak in her nose. She was actually a little grateful that most of the trees around weren’t pine like the ones in her own territory. Sometimes the scent would make it too hard to breathe and focus on anything else, this way she could still think about him from time to time but not be overwhelmed with loneliness or grief.

 

As the firelight flickered, Amara’s mind began to wander to the dark shape of a panther in the night. She was always led back to that, it had been weeks and still no more dreams, no matter how hard she tried and boy, had she. Short of taking some kind of tonic, she’d done everything she could think of to get back to him. 

 

More than anything, she really wanted to learn his name. 

 

She spilled a little of the stream water she’d gathered earlier over the fire, until the flames were gone and only the coals were red with heat. Amara walked toward her tent with a happy smile on her face. She was tired but it had been a really good day, from fumbling over the radio dial on the short trip, to cocoa by the fire. Amara couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun. 

 

Bobby was right though, tomorrow would start early.

* * *

 

  
  


He was sprawled out on the grass when he felt it, that pulse behind his eyes that let him know something or someone was in his realm. His ears twitched as he focused in on any sounds he could catch.  If anything, it was moving away from him.  Curiously he got up and stalked over to where the stream was.  His body was lowered and hidden in the grass when he caught sight of her.

 

She was crouched down, long fingers playing in the water completely oblivious to the beast behind her.  He smiled to himself as he stalked closer.  He hadn’t expected to see her so soon but he was grateful.  Whatever had managed to finally bring her to him he’d find a way to thank them later.  For now he wanted to surprise her.

 

He was within a few feet from her when he let out a low rumble.  She gasped sharply and nearly fell into the water but she managed to catch herself gracefully.  He huffed out what he could manage for a laugh but he instantly moved closer to brush himself along her legs and hip, his muzzle dragging along her side.

 

“You’re here. I’ve been trying so hard to get back to you. Could I have your name now?” Amara asked, the urgency to have something to call him was still heavy on her mind, despite it being only a dream. She took a seat on the grass, wanting to be even that much closer to him. 

 

He glanced around, eyeing the edges of his realm and suddenly realized that he’d pulled her here, not the other way around.  He had control and she’d only go if he wished it.  Purring loudly he nuzzled his head against hers, knocking her down in the process.  The little laugh that exploded out of her was soothing and he laid down next to her, gently flicking his tongue out to taste her skin.

 

“ _ When you summon me, call out the name Dubhdara.  My real name is Benny,”  _ he said inside of her head.

 

“I’m Amara,” she said, before starting to practice his exotic name on her tongue, causing a huff of something that resembled fondness from the beast that settled on the ground by her side.  “Doof-dahr-ah, Doov-ar ah. What does it mean? It sounds so beautiful.”

 

Benny nudged at her shoulder with his nose before resting his head down on her stomach, “ _ Mother says it means Dark Knight, that I’m meant to be a protector,”  _ he said letting out another loud purr.

 

“It suits you, but I like Benny as well,” Amara confessed, her fingers itching to dig into his fur. She worried that the moment she touched him he’d disappear again, though the urge drawing up inside her was like a magnet and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to resist much longer. “I’ve never really owned anything before, n-not that, I mean obviously I don’t want to control you but you feel like mine.”

 

“I didn’t know what that felt like till now. Not even my territory is my own, my brother and I claimed it together and then h-,” the words got stuck in her throat but he seemed to understand anyway.

 

Benny grumbled and nuzzled his face against her stomach as he gently pawed at her arm.  The sudden sadness seeping out of her had him on edge.  He wanted her happy and smiling, dancing free in the grass.  He moved a bit closer and nuzzled into her neck, nipping at her skin with his teeth until she was giggling again.

 

“I can’t believe I was afraid of you, even for a second. You’re just a giant kitty cat,” Amara teased, falling back against the grass in a fit of laughter. All the negative emotions that had filled her nearly vanishing with a simple touch. It took her a second to realize she had his fur fisted in her fingers, Amara held her breath for a few beats, expecting to be dragged away but thankfully still there, still with  _ Benny. _

 

She would never get tired of saying that, or thinking it either.

 

He could sense her hesitation, that stilted breath just before she began to run her fingers through his fur, he pushed his head against her cheek and purred, “ _ Don’t worry, you’re in my realm.  I pulled you here, you won’t have to go unless you need to,” _ he said relaxing in the grass as close as he could. 

 

Amara relaxed immediately, a small chuckle working out of her throat. “Don’t tell me that, I might just stay here forever...Well, I couldn’t leave Bobby for that long but a few days wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

“Being with you, it feels so... _ right _ ” 

 

Benny made a happy grumbling noise and head butted her, “ _ It does.  Who is Bobby?”  _ he asked pressing his cold nose against her neck.

 

“My mentor, well..he’s more like an uncle or a father at this point,” Amara said, her mind bringing up an image of them spending a warm afternoon in the garden, Bobby teaching her to plant herbs and how to tell them apart from the weeds.  

 

_ “He’s family _ ,” she added with a thought. 

 

“ _ He seems like a good man,”  _ Benny said, loving the images she supplied to him he tried to hum but it just came out as a grumble and a purr, “ _ Show me more,” _ he asked nuzzling closer.

 

“Hmm what would you like to see?” she said, wondering what memories she should share with him. 

 

She wanted to show him Chuck but even the best things were tinged with bittersweet emotion and she was enjoying their time together, she didn’t want to darken the mood. Instead, Amara thought back to the first time Bobby had tried to teach her to drive. She was sitting behind the wheel of something even less appealing than his pickup, wearing a worried but happy grin. Bobby just buckled his seatbelt and relaxed against the door before telling her that she was a smart girl, to figure it out. 

 

That day had been full of scorched rubber and small circles, and a burnt out stick. The next time, he’d put her in an automatic and she was grateful for it.

 

Benny huffed out a laugh at the memories, the look of horror on the old man’s face even though both of them erupted into laughter a few moments later.  The images were filtering to him easily, there were only a few she either zoomed past or quickly tossed out.  He didn’t ask about them, it wasn’t the time.  He learned more about her through her memories and grumbled happily, his tongue flicking out to taste at her sweet skin again.

 

Amara shivered at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue against her neck. The memory of how wet she’d gotten just from having his fur between her fingers filtered into her mind and she felt a rush of heat throughout her entire body. Knowing it was something she wouldn’t be able to hide, Amara’s face was burning with embarrassment. 

 

Immediately she tried to think of something else,  _ anything else _ but the way it felt to touch herself as she thought of him was still prominently displayed in her head. 

 

“I-I-umm ss-s-orry,” she said, because she couldn’t think of anything else to say. Her mortification adding onto her already frazzled mind.

 

Benny perked up when a certain memory tried to flit past him.  Now this one he did pull back to watch and he grumbled again, “ _ No need to be sorry and nothing to be ashamed of,”  _ he said and nipped at her neck gently before looking down at her crossed legs.  There was an added sweetness to the air, “ _ I wonder if you taste as good as you smell…”  _ he wondered, moving a little to paw at her leg, purring loudly when she hesitantly uncrossed them.

 

“Sh-should ww-e,” Amara started but instantly cut herself off when she felt a long, rough tongue dragging up her slit. Her breath became labored almost immediately and she began to pant wildly at the sight playing out before her. He was so gorgeous but he was...Benny was an animal, but he was also more than that, right? It certainly felt like he was. 

 

“Ahhhh,” she moaned, her legs instinctively falling open even wider for him. Amara still wasn’t sure what she was doing was right but it felt so good she couldn’t stop herself now. “B-Benny.”

 

“ _ My Amara,”  _ Benny moaned in her mind, his long tongue lapping up the juices flowing freely from her. She tasted just as sweet as she smelled and he longed to be able to shift, to hold her as humans could.  For now he continued to lick at her, his tongue teasing at her hole until she opened beautifully for him.  He couldn’t go too deep but he knew she enjoyed feeling his tongue wiggling inside.  He rubbed his head along her quivering thigh and teased at that little nub that had her hips jerking upward.

 

She clutched handfuls of his fur, her knuckles turning white as she tried to hold onto the pleasure surging through her. She’d never felt so warm, so turned on before. Bringing herself off had always been enough, _ more than enough _ sometimes. However this, this was on an entirely different scale. No matter how hard she fought, Amara knew that her orgasm would flow soon. She was overwhelmed with pleasure, Benny’s name a constant repetition on her lips.

 

_ “Let go Mari,”  _ he said his tongue dipping back inside of her as he let out a long, loud purr.  The flat part of his tongue dragged over her clit, the roughness catching at it as his purring continued.

 

As if something inside of her unlocked at the sound of the nickname, Amara’s climax came rushing out. It was a powerful surge, her toes curling and her hips half hammering under his paw as she squirmed her way through the waves of intense pleasure rocking through her body. Just when she thought it couldn’t possibly get any better, Amara felt Benny’s long tongue lapping up the juices she spilled for him and pushing through another swell of release. “O-oooh, Ahh, yesss B-bbenny.” 

 

Benny happily licked up everything until her body was trembling and then he pulled away, licking at his lips to savor her taste.  He got up and moved to lay beside her again his nose nudging into her neck as he listened to her breathing slowly even out, “ _ Mine _ ,” he whispered.

 

“Yours,” she whispered like a promise. It somehow felt as if it was the most important word she would ever utter. 

 

Amara laid there on the bank of the river beside him, warm, sated, and happy for what felt like hours until the loud sound of metal clanging drew her out of her restful sleep. She grumbled a little when she saw that she was awake in her tent and it was Bobby outside making loud sounds to wake her. Still, it didn’t last long the memory of Benny in her mind made sure to keep a smile on her face as she stumbled around, changing into something more presentable before stepping outside. 

 

“I’m awake, Bobby. Now would you please stop that obnoxious noise.”

* * *

 

 

Amara felt a grin pulling at her lips. She was grateful the sky was as clear as the highway set out before her. Two weeks she’d spent in the woods, with nature and dirt and she wasn’t sure she’d ever felt happier. It wasn’t just the symbolic feeling of being closer to Benny but with every day she learned more and more about how to protect herself in the upcoming trials, though Bobby made sure that they had a lot of fun as well. 

 

There had been a question on the tip of her tongue for miles, but Amara didn’t want to dampen the happy mood between them so she was hesitant to ask it. Bobby was happy, she was happy, it felt like one of those fragile moments, she just couldn’t bring herself to break it.

 

Bobby was watching the road whiz by when he caught Amara glancing over at him.  She’d been doing it more and more lately as their time in the woods came to a close.  He shook his head and huffed out a laugh, “Out with it girl or I’ll drive home.”

 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but, I was just wondering about your familiar…”

 

Bobby sighed softly and fidgeted around in his seat.  It wasn’t an easy topic for him but he promised Amara a long time ago that he wouldn’t keep things from her.  She’d been lied to before and he refused to be just another one of them in that list.

 

“I found her at a young age too.  She didn’t come to me in a dream though, I actually found her wounded in my backyard.  I was probably nine, years before I even knew what a familiar was.  Patched up her poor broken wing set her free when she could fly again.  She stayed by the house though and when my mentor found me, I finally learned about familiars.  I hoped it would be the owl I had fixed up, turns out I was right.  Obviously I survived my trials and when I came limping back, she was waiting for me but in her human form.  She was beautiful and smart, kept me on my toes and always pushed me to do better,” Bobby sighed heavily, his fingers fumbling together in his lap.

 

“Many years later I was helping the Udaras track down this rogue mage who was murdering humans.  I got too close and Karen...she uh, she got in the way.”  

 

It was instinctual to apologize, that’s what people said when you lost someone special to you. She’d heard whenever someone new showed up at her door after her brother left. Still, the words didn’t feel right so Amara stayed silent, thinking over what he’d said to her. Almost without thinking she finally spoke. “She must have been brave and she undoubtedly loved you very much.” 

 

“Hmm, she was.  I loved her too, probably too much,” Bobby said softly.  Thoughts of Karen were always there in the back of his mind.  Some days it was harder to keep them buried and some he reveled in the memories.  Hell sometimes they were they only things that kept him from burying himself in a bottle of Whiskey.

 

“You two would have got along well,” Bobby chuckled.

 

“I’m sure she was awesome,” she agreed. Amara began to worry a little when he said  _ too much _ . She already loved Benny more than she should. The fact that she would hesitate in picking between him and Bobby already had her confused. Amara liked to think that she would be more decisive in the moment but now there were even more doubts clouding her mind. “Can I ask what you meant...when you said you loved her too much? Is there such a thing?”

 

“I didn’t just love her Amara...I was  _ in _ love with her.  I knew from the moment I truly saw her that Karen was my soul mate.  It damn near ruined me when I lost her,” Bobby said almost too quietly for Amara to hear.  The sudden sour memories of the others, his so called friends telling him to move on had him nearly spitting.

 

“When someone loses their familiar there are ways to get another one but I never even tried.  Never had the heart to.  The others, especially the members of the council tried to talk me into it.  That I’d be happier or whatever bullshit that came out of their mouths.  Ellen was the only one who never did any of that,” Bobby explained with a heavy sigh, “It’s not uncommon for a witch to end up with their familiar but to love them like I did with Karen is unique.  There are times where I have to argue with myself that it wasn’t because I loved her that she’s gone...it was because she loved me that I’m still here.”

* * *

 

  
  


Benny batted at his friend as he raced around his leg, the fox so small it was easy to sneak under his belly.  They were playing down by the creek when he felt it.  It was small and subtle at first but the longer he focused in on it the stronger the pinched feeling got in his stomach.  

 

Amara...something was wrong.  He looked around for her but she wasn’t appearing before him like she had earlier.  The fox nipped at his leg and he batted him away, his focus now on finding her.  He began to pace along the creek, his mind pulling up images of her face, her smile, the sound of her laugh...the way she had tasted on his tongue.  

 

He knew the moment she fell asleep, there was a deep vibration through his realm and he hurried towards the clearing.  A place he hadn’t seen her appear before.  The sun high above him suddenly shifted to the bright full moon and he paused.  

 

“ _ My Mari,”  _ he called out, her back still to him.  

 

Amara’s neck jerked around the voice as she turned in a circle looking for Benny. As soon as she saw him, Amara dove to the ground and wrapped her arms around his soft neck. She trembled a little as she tried to replay the conversation she had with Bobby for him, so he understood exactly what had happened, but it was a little choppy. Her emotions were to jumbled up to give him a clear, continuous stream of information. 

 

Still, she clung to his neck, his fur, his warmth; needing to feel the life in him. 

 

Benny let her cling to him for a moment before lowering her onto the grass so he could wrap one of his legs around her, pulling her almost under him so she could feel him all around her.  He pressed his forehead against hers and let out a loud purr.

 

“ _ I’m here, I’m safe.  Nothing is going to take me away from you, not now, not ever,”  _ he growled, gently licking at the tears trickling down her cheeks.

 

Amara whimpered a little but Benny was doing everything to calm her worried mind and it was working. She wasn’t sure if it was magick, their bond, or just the comfort of someone you loved but soon she could breathe normally and she wasn’t plagued by a million different morbid death scenes playing out in her mind. “Thank you, I-I would be honored to have you as my protector, as long as you always come back to me, I can’t make it without you Benny, I’m not strong enough.” 

 

“ _ Shhh, you won’t have to worry about that and I will always come back to you sweetheart.  You are strong enough though Amara, you may not feel it now but I can.  You’re going to be magnificent,”  _ he said nuzzling at her cheek playfully.

 

Feeling more at ease now that she’d said what she needed to, Amara smiled at him with watery eyes. “How could I be anything else with you by my side.” 

 

Benny chuckled, relaxing more into the grass now that she was calmer, “ _ That we will be.  I can’t wait to meet you, truly,”  _ he said with a deep purr.

 

“If I could stay with you here, I would...but I hope you find me out there soon too. It might be selfish but I want you any way I can get you, I think. And any chance I’d get, would be a lucky twist of fate for me,” she said playfully, though it was still very true and she imagined he could feel the sincerity even with her teasing tone. Amara got more serious, still smiling though as she finished her thought. “You feel like the best parts of me, without the jaded views, and sour loneliness. You feel like everything I need.”

 

“ _ It is the same for me my sweet one,”  _ Benny said nudging her cheek with his nose, “ _ Even with those supposed bad parts of you, I’d still love and want you Mari,”  _ he said, his paw curling around her waist to pull her closer.

 

“Just hold me,” Amara whispered, her mind filling with satisfaction and warmth of just having him there beside her. Benny was more than she ever could have hoped for and though her body was tired, she let him see the plans she’d made for them. How she was going to survive the Ascension Ceremony and how he’d be there, waiting for her. Flashes of what might happen first and then a quick but tearful see you soon to Bobby. As soon as she was ready and fully in control of her power, Amara was going to do everything she could to find Chuck. With or without him, she imagined them returning to the territory  she claimed with her brother and starting a life there. Even if the picture changed or they found their dreams laid elsewhere, Amara didn’t care.. 

 

As long as she had Benny there was nothing that would stand in the way of their happiness.

 

Benny let his eyes close as he focused in on the visions she was sending him.  His purring became more content as his head rested against hers.  There was a new face that appeared and he knew that it was the brother she always thought of but never talked about.  Something had happened to him and he vowed to himself that he would do what he could to help her find him.  

 

The plot of land that Amaara called home was peaceful and had a lovely grouping of trees that Benny couldn’t wait to romp around in.  Maybe he could bring his fox friend to join him, that way the little thing wouldn’t get so lonely in his realm.  He was sure that Amara would be okay with that.  

 

They stayed there in the clearing for hours, neither of them moving unless it was to wiggle closer. He licked at her cheek and neck lazily, the only way he could really kiss her in this form.  Soon he could feel the sun rising, the warmth on Amara’s skin not coming from him.

 

“ _ My Mari...it’s time for you to return,”  _ he said softly, his tongue caressing her neck when she whined, “ _ I know, I know.  We’ll see each other soon, I will always come to you.” _

 

When Amara woke up it wasn’t the shaky feeling as if she’d been dragged away anymore. Once Benny started controlling her visits, it was an easier experience all together and she always well rested and warm. She looked around her room and felt the corners of her mouth spreading up her face.

 

If only she could spend every night curled up with him.

* * *

 

 

Amara was just about to bite into the most decadent brownie she’d ever tasted when she noticed Bobby looking particularly uneasy. The ceremony was only a handful of days away and she was already a little on edge from that, but since he’d taken that phone call earlier there had been something off about him. She sat her brownie back on the plate, giving him a slight glare for postponing her joy. Amara knew that she wouldn’t really enjoy the bite until they’d talked about whatever it was bothering him.

 

Crossing her arms over her chest, she let out a fond sigh, “If you’re not going to tell me what it is, I’ll take my brownie into my room now please.”

 

“Sorry kiddo, I’m still trying to process this myself,” Bobby grumbled.  He folded his hands together on the table and sighed, “I just got a call from one of the council members, they were confirming our registration.  He let it slip that there is going to be the double amount of students,” he said.

 

“Oh...so what does that mean for me? I’m not directly challenging them, right? I mean obviously it will be harder with twice the people fighting over supplies and stuff, but it’s not a race to the finish or anything, I just need to keep my head down and survive for three days.” The words came out far less confident than she would have liked. More hopefuls meant that any one of them could be the one to take her out. She didn’t plan to give up but they both knew it had just gotten doubly more dangerous.

 

“I ain’t gonna lie to you Amara, some of these kids that he told me about, their teachers have a more archaic way of teaching,” Bobby rubbed at his face a few times, “Look, you’re ready for this.  You just have to be more cautious and don’t be afraid to knock someone out of the way to get yourself safe,” he said.

 

It wasn’t anything to laugh about, they both knew that. She was taking the challenge as seriously as she could. Amara had toned her body and built up muscle over the last two years. So much so that she looked like another person entirely. Amara wouldn’t be entering any bodybuilding contests soon but Bobby had set an obstacle course up for her and along the way they’d tweaked it together. She could get through it now in only thirty minutes when it would have taken her almost an entire day to do it before. Miss Pam had coached her to make sure she was getting enough of the nutrients that she needed to maintain such a difficult workout and soon she was eating even more than she had before. 

 

Still, Amara hated the look of worry on Bobby’s face so she lightened the mood the best she could.

 

She rolled her eyes at him and cocked her head to the side, “You should probably be warning them about me...don’tchya think?” 

 

Bobby chuckled, reaching over to pat her hand, “Oh I did kiddo, don’t worry about that,” he said with a wink.  He got up from the table and scooped up his coffee mug, “I’m gonna watch my shows, you wanna join or you gonna go hide in your room?” he asked.

 

“My room, obviously. My diary isn’t going to write in itself. Besides, watching Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy while you snore in the recliner is not my idea of a good time. What a crotchety old man you’ve turned into, Bobby.” She smiled brightly at him though and dropped a kiss to his cheek, before heading upstairs to her room. 

 

Amara didn’t really have a diary but she did have a notebook filled with a variety of things. Some were doodles, some pages were scratched out revisions and lists for what she would put into her bag for the ceremony, she’d simulated the weight of those items into a backpack and carried it for a few hours a day.

 

After she’d taken her bath and settled into her pajamas, she climbed into bed. Biting her lip, Amara started to wonder about the new odds she was facing with all these other students breathing down her neck. It would only take one of them to knock her out and the fact that it could be any single one of them had a chance. 

 

A nervous panic started to build in her chest and though Amara fought it as best she could, her hands began to feel clammy and her pulse spiked. She felt an icy shudder flow down her spine and she closed her eyes hoping it would pass, one name falling off her tongue in desperation, “Dubhdara.”

 

Benny had been pacing, watching and waiting for the moon to rise so he could see Amara again.  He knew the ceremony was within days and he was becoming more and more anxious.  The moment she’d walk out and become a full fledged witch, Benny would be able to finally hold her close with his human arms.

 

He’d just made his third round across the clearing when he heard her.  It was soft but he could feel her panic through her voice.  Benny closed his eyes and focused on her, pulling her into his realm was easy now.  He barely got his eyes open when her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“ _ Mari, what is it?  What’s wrong?”  _ he asked.

 

“It only takes one, it only takes one,” she repeated, over and over again. Her brain shorting out a little at how easy it would be for her to leave the world without even a whisper of a life. Amara had always imagined she would change something, have some kind of an affect on something, make her mark...but now she could be gone before even having a chance to start her own life. 

 

It took minutes, maybe longer for her to realize that Benny’s soft fur and reassuring presences was curled entirely around her body in a protective way that had her body fighting off the panic that was overwhelming her mind.

 

“ _ Shhh, you’re gonna be okay sweetheart,”  _ Benny purred, licking and giving her gentle nips along her neck.  Her breathing was finally leveling out but she was still clinging to him.  His paw curled around her waist and pulled her more under him, to feel his weight.  He was hoping she would focus on this reality instead of whatever was going on in her mind.  Usually she was a clear broadcaster but he couldn’t break past the wall to help soothe her mind.

 

“ _ My Mari, come back to me sweetheart.” _

 

The voice in her head was like a beacon of hope and Amara climbed out of the deepest, darkest parts of her mind to chase it. She followed it out and shivered as she came back to herself. Benny’s warm weight an invaluable comfort to wake to. She wasn’t even sure how to explain what had happened to her, she’d only had a few of those heavy panic attacks in her life and only one other could compare to it in severity. 

 

“S-sorry, I uh, I don’t usually do this. I don’t want you thinking that I freak out all the time,” she said, swallowing hard before allowing herself the comfort of Benny’s fur between her fingers. By now it was almost a habit, but she still cherished every moment that it was possible.

 

“ _ You never have to explain yourself to me,”  _  Benny said softly.  A deep purr resonated from his chest when the wall she had put up slowly faded away and he was able to see what had been troubling her.  He didn’t like that there were going to be more people in this ceremony but he knew without a doubt she’d survive.  He told her as much in between nips and soft licks to her neck, clavicle and jaw.

 

Whenever she was around Benny, Amara still felt very much like a little girl. He seemed so wise and mature and while he strengthened her weakest parts, she couldn’t help but feel like the fumbling teenager she promised herself she wasn’t. Regular teenagers didn’t do military training on a regular basis, fashion splints out of twigs on the ground, or catch fish with their bare hands. Bobby had trained her and she’d trained herself to be as strong as any grown woman but lying there in Benny’s arms reminded her that she still had so much to learn. 

 

Before she could even speak again the sweet sound of his thoughts played in her mind.

 

“ _ Soon we’ll be able to meet in person, I’ll be able to brush your hair behind your ear...hold you properly,”  _ Benny chuckled.  He nipped at the collar of her nightgown and pulled it down her shoulder to get at more of her skin.  There was an ache to mark her officially as his but he couldn't just yet, instead he grazed his teeth over her skin and dragged his tongue over it.

 

Amara’s neck tilted to the side naturally, her body seeking out more of his wet tongue on her skin, more of his teeth nipping at her flesh, just  _ more  _ of him in any form. She let out a small, wanton moan as she thought about what it would be like to have him after the ceremony. Would it feel the same, or better. She imagined what form he might take as a human and she couldn’t picture it, but she was almost grateful she couldn’t. The surprise would be such a wonderful treat she wanted to look forward to it. 

 

‘Mmm, Benny… I can’t wait.. I want every part of you and I want to give you the same.”

 

Benny wriggled around until he was settled between her legs and licked up her neck again, “ _ Are you sure?  We can always wait until after the ceremony,” _ he said even though he was growing hungry for her.  He could smell her, almost taste her on his tongue and he growled low in his throat.  

 

“I’ve never been more certain of anything, I need this Benny...need to feel you, to feel our connection,” Amara confessed, heat spreading up to her cheeks and down between her thighs as she spread them wider, allowing him open access. She needed him in whatever way he would give her and part of Amara knew that if she asked, Benny wouldn’t deny her anything. So she would have him and that thought alone had her pulse pounding at her core and the entrance clenching around air. 

 

Benny growled, his claws digging into the earth as his cock slipped free from its sheath, “ _ Pull up your nightgown Mari,”  _ he said, raising up just enough for her to do so.  He wanted to take the time to look down at her, memorize every soft inch of her but he couldn't take his eyes off hers.  They were so bright and trusting he couldn’t bear to look away.  He maneuvered himself into a better position and slowly began to push into her.

 

Amara’s head fell back as she felt an insane pleasure driving into her. His weight on her felt real but beyond that it was just sensations overwhelming her insides in the most delicious way she could have ever imagined. Though she could see him sliding into her, it wasn’t something tangible in a way she expected. It felt so wonderful though, she didn’t question it. Her body was on fire with anticipation and need, she dug her fingers into his pelt and squeezed as he rocked into her with deep, measured thrusts. “B-Benny, ahhh, yessmmm.” 

 

Benny kept it slow, allowing for both of them to connect on a much deeper level.  He could already feel her heartbeat within his own and her thoughts were becoming even clearer in his mind.  The pleasure between them was nothing he had ever felt before and he wanted more, needed more of her.  He pushed into her harder, using the earth beneath them to help give him leverage as he quickened his thrusts.  

 

Waves of ecstasy washed over her and Amara fell apart, her body shaking with each jut of his hips. She started to feel more,  _ be more _ with him. The scent of the forest around them sharpened in her nose, Amara could hear the earth beneath them moving and connected it in a completely new way. Her pleasure soared higher as he started to lick and ip at her throat again, Amara silently begging for his mark. Even here, in this realm, she wanted to belong to him.

 

“ _ Mine,”  _ he growled before biting into her shoulder.  Here in his realm there was no pain, no blood just pure ecstasy as the both of them climaxed together.  Her voice crying out for him had his hips rutting against hers even after he was done and he groaned.

 

“ _ My beautiful courageous Mari,”  _ he purred licking up her neck, keeping them pressed closed.

 

She’d never felt more powerful, more in control, or more loved in her entire life. Amara’s arms squeezed around Benny’s neck as she let out a satisfied moan. He’d taken such good care of her that she could barely think, let alone speak. A few soft noises spilled across her lips but the blissful feeling wasn’t leaving her just yet.

 

“ _ Soon my magnificent witch, we will be together.  You’ll be able to pull me from this realm and I can join you,”  _ he said as he slipped free from her body.  Rolling over onto his side Amara came easily with him, her arms wrapping tightly around him.

 

Amara felt bliss down to her toes and part of her knew she’d never leave this place if it wasn’t for Benny’s slight nudging and the promise of a life they could share together. She’d almost forgotten about the ceremony entirely until she drowsily drifted off to sleep with a small whine in her throat. 

 

“Just a little longer,” she promised  herself. Then she could have Benny completely.

* * *

 

 

Bobby was a nervous wreck.  He was only hoping that he was somehow hiding it well.  It was the night before the ceremony but they had check ins to do and if Amara chose to do so, rings where she could show off her talents.  The intention was to entice any potential employers or familiars roaming around looking for someone to connect with. Since Amara didn’t really need either he didn’t think she would partake in those activities.

 

After he’d parked the truck and the both of them exited the cab he could almost hear Amara’s confused thoughts.  He chuckled softly and made work to getting their things out of the bed of the truck, including the tent they had used during their camping trip.

 

To the naked...well, human eye the campgrounds looked like a barren field with a group of trees in the background.  There was a simple wooden fence that they would have to walk through but the moment they stepped over the threshold, everything would change.  He didn't want to ruin the surprise for Amara, he remembered how amazing it had been when he was younger.

 

“Ugh, I was really hoping that she wouldn’t be here this year,” Benny grumbled under his breath the second he caught sight of the blazing red head at the registration table.

 

“Ah Bobby!  What a genuine surprise, especially after that last fiasco of yours,” the woman said with a sneer.

 

Bobby grunted at her and tried to keep Amara behind him but the girl was just too damn stubborn.  He respected that of Amara but he didn’t want her picking a fight with this damn wench.

 

“Hello to you too Rowena, since you already know my name you can be quick about checking us in,” Bobby nearly snarled.  Rowena gave him that annoying impish smile of hers as she slowly looked for his name.

 

“Don’t tell me this is what I have to look forward to when I turn into an old crone,” Amara said, faking a whisper too loudly to Bobby with a mischievous glint in her eye. Anyone who crossed her mentor was marked as an enemy and Amara didn’t have to say it with her power, though she was pretty sure the old bitch got her point.

 

“How dare y-”

 

“Rowena, do you really wish to be not only schooled by an eighteen year old but be banned from the community as well?” Bobby said with a snort.  Rowena’s power was strong but not nearly as strong as Amara’s and the girl hadn't even gone through the ceremony yet.  She was going to be a force to be reckoned with and he may as well warn Rowena now.  Rowena scowled at him and all but threw their papers at him.

 

“It was good to see ya too Red,” Bobby grinned leading Amara to the side for a second.  He gave the girl a wink as a thank you before shoving the papers into his side bag.  There was so much noise coming through the portal he could already see Amara becoming insanely curious about it.

 

“Go ahead,” he said with a grin.

 

Amara chewed on her lip and stepped through the wooden archway.  There was so many voices and echoes of music coming through she didn’t think it was possible from the simple tents she had seen.  The moment they stepped through though, everything around them changed and expanded.  Instead of the meager little tents there were full on campers and almost small little houses everywhere.  Many of them were selling goods and other magickal things. 

 

“Oh my…” 

 

“Keep goin,” Bobby urged, touching her back gently.  

 

Amara couldn’t resist laughing a little as she looked around eagerly.  There were kids her age walking around, looking through the shops as well as what she assumed were their mentors.  It seemed to go on forever until Bobby pointed out an empty space where they could set up.  While she wanted to help him she really wanted to run around.  Bobby gave her a knowing smile and she was off, taking in everything almost hungrily.  It took her a while to finally notice all the animals roaming around as well and she had to remember that Bobby had told her that unclaimed Familiars would be here as well.  It had her longing for Benny but she knew soon she would be with him.

 

She spent what felt like hours exploring shop after shop, making mental notes of which ones she would return to buy things.  Bobby had given a small pouch of money but she was hesitant to really use it on anything that she didn’t exactly need.  

 

Amara was just about to return back to her camp when she ran straight into someone, sending them both to the ground in a heap.

 

“Oh my Gods, I am so sorry!” The boy cried, his fingers frantically pushing up his glasses as he tried to help her up. 

 

“No, no it was my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going. All this is so... _ awesome,”  _ Amara said, smiling up at the boy. He looked so young compared to how she saw herself, she had this strange urge to adopt him. Realizing she was staring, she shook her head and brought herself back to the moment “Hey, I’m Amara.” 

 

“Castiel and yes, this is amazing.  I wasn’t expecting this at all,” he laughed, “Then again, my mentor didn’t exactly tell me much about this place.”

 

“Yeah, mine either...and he’s not one to keep secrets,” she agreed, biting back her question about the unique name. She had one that most people considered strange too and she glared whenever they mentioned it, though he seemed like a pretty relaxed guy. “I’m hoping to find something resembling food, you in?”

 

“Oh yes!  I’m starving.  I believe the food shops are over this way, do you need to check in with your mentor?” he asked biting his lip.  The charm around his neck warmed a little and he squeezed it tightly in his hand.

 

Amara was glad to see that someone was willing to help her even if it was only for a short time. She wasn’t sure how things might change and as much as she wanted to be suspicious of everyone, but as hard as she tried to find anything deceitful about Castiel, he just seemed like a normal, albeit a little shy, guy. “Nah, Bobby is pretty relaxed.. You?” 

 

“No I think- Wait, did you say Bobby?  As in Bobby Singer?” Castiel asked, his eyes growing wide.

 

A swooping sensation slammed into her gut at his surprise. Amara immediately backed away, preparing herself for the worst. 

 

“Yeah, and…” she said with a bit of heat in her words. No matter how adorable the kid was, Amara wouldn’t let it go if he said something bad about Bobby.\

 

Castiel’s hands flailed in front of him and he quickly started apologizing profusely, “Nononono, wait I’m sorry I didn’t mean to freak you out!  My mentor is Rufus!  Him and Bobby are, well I think they’re still friends but they used to work together!” he said.  The stone against his chest cooled immediately and he touched at it again as he looked around trying to find his mentor.

 

It took her a few beats but Amara caught on and then smiled, wrapping an arm over Castiel’s shoulder. “Oh, okay… sorry I’m a little protective of him and some redheaded bitch had already rubbed me the wrong way. It’s not your fault,” she said, rubbing at his messy black hair until he  chuckled along with her.

 

“Are you trying to find somebody? Cause I could probably do a better job than that..” Amara grinned, the spelled necklace was gorgeous but with as many times as she’d performed the location spell, she’d mastered it.

 

“Oh...this-this isn’t a locator,” Castiel blushed and grew nervous, his bottom lip catching between his teeth.  He’d just barely met Amara but she was Bobby’s student.  He’d only heard good things about Bobby even it came out gruffly and often times in annoyed tone.  He grabbed up Amara’s hand and gently pulled her away from the others.

 

“Rufus told me I shouldn’t tell anyone, that it was dangerous if the others found out,” Castiel whispered, the stone becoming warmer.  He glanced around again and leaned in close to Amara’s ear.

 

“I’ve already found my familiar,” he said and backed away just in case she chose to lash out at him.

 

“Come with me,” she said, her face lighting up as she dragged Castiel closer to where Bobby was setting up their tents. She’d spelled her tent to be soundproof and had never been more grateful for it than she was at that moment. “We  _ have _ to talk and I think I still have some snacks left so we’ve got that covered too. Hurry, up!” She encouraged, chuckling as Castiel rushed to keep up with her.

 

Castiel went with Amara easily, only catching a brief glance at an older man hammering at his own tent as Amara pulled him through another.  It was small but still much bigger than his own.  He chewed on his lower as he watched Amara grab some snacks out of a mini fridge and moved to sit across from her on the bed.

 

“You don’t seem exactly surprised by this,” Castiel said with a shy smile.

 

“I’ve met mine too, his name is Benny and he’s a panther,” She said with her biggest smile. Amara knew she probably shouldn’t offer up the information so freely, even if Castiel was safe. It was dangerous out there, but she’d been so desperate to find someone to talk about it with and it would have been mortifying if she’d even thought to attempt a similar conversation with Bobby. “Oh, don’t worry...it’s soundproof and nobody else can come in.” 

 

Castiel sighed deeply and happily accepted the package of crackers from her, “I-I don’t really get to see mine that much, the realm he’s in...he doesn’t really have control over it.  This is how we communicate,” he said touching the stone again, “It grows warm when he thinks I should be more cautious. Oh and his name is Dean,” he laughed a little.

 

“I don’t see Benny nearly as much as I’d like but we’ve met in my dreams a few times, maybe...a dozen or so over the last couple years. I wish it wa-,” Amara stopped when she heard Castiel gasp. Her head snapped up to see a shocked expression on his face. “W-what?”

 

“You’ve been with your familiar over a dozen times?” Castiel squeaked, jealousy swimming through him, “I-I’ve only truly been able to see Dean...three times?” he swallowed hard and touched at the stone again, every bone in his body aching to finally meet his familiar. 

 

“I-I just hope I make it…”

 

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Amara said, pulling him into a hug immediately. She’d had no idea how fortunate she actually was and she didn’t want her new friend to think she was bragging or rubbing salt in his wound. All this time she’d spent with Benny hadn’t felt like enough and yet it was still ages beyond what Castiel had gotten with his Dean.  “We’ll stick together, okay? I’ll keep you safe and you can do the same for me.”

 

Castiel gave her a sad smile, “If we can find each other.  They’re randomly choosing which ones are going first and then second and so on.  There’s just too many people this year from what Rufus is telling me and he’s scared that they’re forming teams to take out...you know, people like me, well us.”

 

Amara understood where he was coming from but she wouldn’t lose him, no matter how far ahead or behind her he was. She’d make sure of it. “I’m going to need one of your hairs, or maybe two just to be sure. I know it won’t change anything for me to say don’t worry, but don’t. I’ll be looking out for you and not to be a bitch or anything, but I’m pretty damn awesome.” 

 

“If you get sent out there before me, stay as far away from the others as you can and I’ll catch up to you in no time.” 

 

Castiel nodded eagerly, the stone glowing a bit, “Dean seems to agree as well,” he giggled and pulled a few strands of hair out.  Even though Dean and Rufus had tried to reassure him that he would make it, he was still scared of the others.  He knew he could handle everything else...just not them.  

 

“I’ve never been so happy that I tripped over someone before,” he smiled.

 

“So what do you plan to do after we win this thing?” Amara asked, popping a chewy soft caramel into her mouth before remembering her own plans were quite personal. “Sorry if that’s too personal, I don’t really have many friends. I uh, there was just me and my brother before, then he left and Bobby came to get me so mostly I just have him, and the old people he knows…I’m not complaining, not really but I don’t think I was meant to do well around other people.”

 

Castiel nodded, “Me neither to be honest.  My momma died when I was just a baby and my father and brothers didn’t like having to deal with me.  I was the only one who showed any kind of magickal abilities and they hated me so much for it,” Castiel explained, wincing at the horrible memories.

 

“But um...I’d really like to open my own shop.  Maybe books?  Dean teases me, calls me a nerd,” he laughed, the stone on his chest rumbling a bit and glowing a soft shade of pink.

 

“Oh wow that sounds so cool. I haven’t really decided yet what I should do yet,”she answered, though the idea of being a mentor like Bobby had appealed to her for a little while, Amara wasn’t sure it would be a good fit for her, even if she had the best example. She drew her legs up and rested her chin on her arms after she’d folded them across her knees. “Benny’s promised to help me find my brother after this is all over, but whatever happens next, I’m not sure.” 

 

“Where’s your brother?” he asked and then suddenly pressed his lips together, “You don’t have to tell me if you’d rather not talk about it,” he said softly.

 

Amara’s mouth turned down but she didn’t mind sharing. It had been a lot of years and though the ache never really went away, she was able to talk about it now with some amount of control. “I don’t know...I remember he used to reassure me all the time that I was strong enough to make it on my own like he knew he’d be leaving.” 

 

“I just remember playing in the field behind our house until almost dark and going home to an empty house. I was twelve then, I haven’t seen him since.”

 

Castiel reached out and gently took Amara’s hand, “I’m so sorry Amara, I know it means little but I really hope you find him.  Dean and I can help too, if you want that is,” he said.

 

“It means a lot coming from you,” she said, already feeling a friendship building with the other witch, it was something that she’d never really experienced before. Of course she considered Bobby a friend, but he was more family than anything but this was something new and it made Amara happy, even on the sad subject. 

 

‘Thanks, now...tell me about this Dean guy,” she said with a small chuckle, holding up a peeled caramel and then tossing it into Castiel’s mouth when he opened it for her. It was turning out to be one of the happiest nights of her life.

* * *

 

 

Amara had hoped she’d have dreamt of Benny but unfortunately she woke up without his warmth and affection to start her day. She took a deep breath, she just needed to get through this and then nothing would stop her from spending each and every night in his arms. 

 

She knew it was fairly early, otherwise Amara was certain Bobby would have already been poking at her tent with his magick. She dressed in her most comfortable jeans, a tank top, an overshirt that she tied at her waist and pulled her long hair up into a tight bun to keep it out of her way and to keep anyone from reaching out and grabbing it. Even though he hadn’t said it, Amara kind of figured that being one of  Bobby’s students meant she had target on her back. It wasn’t his fault, but it seemed everyone recognized that he was the most successful mentor and therefore his students were always the most prepared. 

 

Once she had gathered everything she would need, Amara stepped outside, drawing in a lungful of air to find the scent of coffee and Bobby offering her a cup with a soft, genuine smile.

 

“I see you made a friend yesterday,” Bobby said gesturing for them to move and sit down in the stadium chairs he had brought.  The moment he had seen Amara pulling someone into her tent he had gotten worried but then he saw Rufus poking around.  It was so good to see his old friend and have someone else to be grumpy with.  The old guy was truly worried about his kid, saying he was too gentle for this but Bobby tried to reassure him.  Maybe Castiel and Amara would create an alliance of some sorts and stick together.

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty great,” Amara admitted, smiling at the memory of how fun it was to find someone her own age that she could really talk to and share what they had in common. Castiel was such a sweetheart that she was a little terrified that he’d end up on the wrong side of this thing because he wouldn’t want to hurt anyone. “To be honest though, I really hope I get sent out there first.”

 

“You, me, and Rufus too.  The old man told me about him, even how much you two have in common,” he said, giving Amara a knowing look.  He didn’t want to say the words out loud.  Three years ago this wasn’t a problem, three years ago it was regarded as an amazing thing that should be celebrated.  But now, it was considered dangerous.  Whatever the hell happened to change that worried him.

 

“Had to talk him out of creating a location stone so you could find him out there,” Bobby grumbled.

 

“We both know I wouldn’t need it, not now at least. He’s on my radar and I won’t lose him.” Amara took a sip of her coffee grateful for it’s warmth in the cool breeze of the morning. It was almost summer and the clear spring afternoons were gorgeous and warm but the breeze could be quite brisk before the sun came out.

 

“If he can keep his head down til I get out there, I’ll take good care of him, Bobby.” 

 

“Good.  He’s quiet and shy but Rufus tells me he’s powerful. I just hope they will allow him to bring in that stone he has on,” Bobby said with a heavy sigh.  He should be worried about his own charge but he wasn’t.  He knew Amara and had seen how much she’d grown in the past two years.  There was wasn’t much for him to worry about.  

 

“In about an hour they’re gonna start the bag claims and collect names.  You’ll be writing your name on a stone that will go into a huge pot.  From there it’ll be spelled to pick at random.  In a few hours, starting around noonish is when we find out who’s goin first,” he explained.

 

“I’ll be ready, but I wouldn’t be offended if you wanted to send me off with a full plate of your famous gravy and biscuits,” Amara smiled, not even trying to hide it behind her coffee cup as she pulled it to her lips. “I’ll even help.”

 

They spent the next thirty minutes whipping up one of the most delicious breakfasts Amara had had in awhile, though Bobby was a decent cook any day, something about it tasted better than normal. Soon it was time for her to grab her bag and Bobby led her toward  the center field where everyone had started to gather. She closed her eyes and found Castiel in the crowd and slowly pulled Bobby along with her toward where he and an older, dark skinned, grumpy man who she assumed was Rufus were standing as much apart from the crowd as they could get.

 

When she reached Castiel, Amara slid her arm through his and smiled at him. “You ready to become the two most badass witches ever born?” 

 

Castiel’s cheeks warmed and he laughed a little, “Yes,” he said almost shyly.  Rufus patted his shoulder and then he was following Amara up to the tables.  He couldn’t help the trembling in his hands when the stone was handed to him along with a sharpie marker.  Dean’s stone warmed against his skin and he took in a deep breath.  He could do this.  He had Dean and now he had a wonderful new friend, who for whatever reason wanted to protect him.  Glancing over at her he watched her scribble her name and he hurried to do the same.  Next it was the bag weighing or whatever it was called. 

 

Amara packed each and every item from her finalized list into her bag and it was an easy fit. She was firmly on the side of quality vs quantity. When she’d handed her list over to Bobby he read through it, widening his eyes a time or two but when he finished it he grinned at her and she knew he was proud. 

 

She knew that some magical objects would be allowed but she hadn’t bothered. Most of her bag was full of standard human gear and it was fairly lightweight compared to some others she’d seen. One idiot was trying to pack things like tools to build shelter but not only would that pack weigh him down, but eventually the bag itself would rip or tear under the sharp edges or heavy load. 

 

Thankfully, Castiel seemed to have a similar list. Though, from what she could tell, he’d even thought of a few things she hadn’t. Part of her wished she could have met him before all this started and they could have packed complementing items, but in the end they might have to survive on their own for a while and if so, they’d still need to have most of their gear with them at all times. 

 

Castiel smirked as the older man on the other side of the table opened up almost everything in his bag.  Rufus had taught him to be extremely crafty with household items and Castiel flew with it.  He had several travel sized bottles he had transformed into mini oil lamps along with a couple of altoid tins filled with oil dipped cardboard to create an emergency fire.  There was a bag filled with wax dipped cotton pads to help create fires quicker.  The plastic matchbox holder especially made his inspector curious.  On the lid he had taped a piece of sandpaper.  Castiel knew the inspector was trying to find a reason to ban it but there was absolutely no magick tied to it.  He had over a dozen tic tac containers fill with herbs mostly used for cooking but also had power properties.  They were easily passed thankfully.  Everything else went by quickly and soon the regulation bag was being passed back to him.  It was filled with little to no space available and he turned to Amara with a relieved smile.  

 

Castiel flinched when there was a loud shout from behind him.  He glanced over his shoulder to see a blonde girl arguing with her inspector, several of her items already in the non regulation basket.  He swallowed hard and moved closer to Amara.

 

“She’s one of them,” he whispered.  

 

Amara looked over the girl, sizing her up without the use of her power and she found her incredibly lacking, even though she was undoubtedly dangerous. If Castiel was worried over her, there was probably a good reason behind it. Amara’s eyes narrowed at her and she immediately felt like something was  _ off _ about her. 

 

Thankfully Bobby wasn’t too far away and she led Castiel closer to the treeline where their mentors were waiting. “Is it illegal to use something that hides your powers or abilities?”

 

Bobby sighed heavily as Rufus cursed under his breath, “Unfortunately no.  Why someone does it I have no idea, unless it’s to have others underestimate them.  Amara, you’re a fighter but judge people wisely before lashing out and Castiel...just keep your head down okay?  Stay out of sight, Rufus taught you to climb trees right?” Bobby asked.

 

“Yessir,” Castiel said with a bright smile.  He hadn’t earned the nickname Spider Monkey without reason.  It was one of the things that Rufus had trained him when he realized that Castiel wasn’t that great of a fighter.  He could do defensive magick like a pro but offensive still gave him issues.

 

Amara scanned over the younger faces in the crowd and she spotted the same red headed bitch that had taken the low jab at Bobby when they arrived. Amara found it weird that she was talking to and apparently fawning over a young witch with dark brown hair and odd posture. Still, she imagined there were going to be a lot of things she didn’t understand in her future and for now it was better to focus on her own worries instead of building more in her head. 

 

“I’ll be careful,” she promised, almost grateful that Bobby didn’t seem to be worrying over her too much. It made her feel full of warmth and pride in herself that he thought she was capable enough. Amara’s shoulders straightened and she felt more confident than before when she’d faked it before, and now she was ready to take them on, knock them out one by one  if necessary. It wasn’t really supposed to be this way, Bobby had explained that originally it was meant for them to ban together and help one another thrive with nature but now too many witches were out for blood. Smiling at her mentor, Amara shrugged. “Besides, we both know that Castiel was a fluke and I don’t trust any of the rest of those assholes.”

 

“Alright, let’s go get some lunch before they start the drawings,” Rufus grunted, walking past them towards the food tents.  Both Bobby and Castiel rolled their eyes fondly and quickly followed after him.  They got something light, Castiel and Amara not wanting to eat anything too heavy and possibly make them sick (Castiel) or weigh them down.

 

It didn’t take long for the horns to blow, announcing that the first group of names to start would be called.  They quickly cleaned up and hurried back.  

 

Castiel grabbed Amara’s hand and prayed that he would go after her, that maybe she could hide and catch him on his way out.  Just something that wouldn’t keep them far apart for long.  

  
  


“Deep breaths, you’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you,” Amara said, though she could see his excitement, she could also almost taste his anxiety it was so thick in the air between them. 

 

“Amara Ciardha,” she heard, her mispronounced name rang out through the circle and she gave Castiel a wide grin. Relief overwhelming her as she realized he would be behind her somewhere which was the best possible scenario. She could get in, scope out some places and hopefully get set up somewhere out of the way before Castiel was released and she came back for him.

 

“This is what we wanted. Don’t worry,” she said, pulling him in for a quick hug before doing the same to Bobby. 

 

Bobby hugged Amara tightly, whispering words of encouragement into her ear before letting her go.  He had to fight back the urge to cry just a little.  

 

Castiel clung to Amara’s hand a little as she walked past and prayed he would be able to find her in those woods.

 

“I’ll come back for you,” she whispered, dropping a simple kiss to his cheek before joining the others in her group. 

 

Amara stretched her legs out a little as the others were talking amongst themselves or preparing to take off running too. She wasn’t stupid, there were a few that looked like they were bolting the second the signal burst out of the flame, but she knew that she’d get much farther by keeping a slower, but steady pace.

 

As soon as they were set off, Amara jogged forward but at a slow enough pace to let most of the others get ahead of her. She wasn’t planning on a luxury campsite anyway, it would be better for both her and Castiel to stay away from what she called the witch traps. They weren’t really traps per say but more ideal locations, anywhere that seemed like a good place to set up camp. Near streams, fruit bearing bushes, or trees could be chopped for firewood. 

 

No, Amara hoped to find a cave or a cliff somewhere out of sight and away from people. They might have to walk farther for supplies but there would be constant bickering and even magick fights over the more desirable places and neither of them needed that kind of hassle.

 

They weren’t even twenty minutes in when she heard someone complaining about the weight of their bag, Amara shook her head and kept going. After she passed through an undergrowth of blueberry bushes,  there were a variety of directions to choose from, but as soon as Amara saw the rock off in the distance she knew which way she’d go.

 

About an hour later she couldn’t believe her luck, Amara found a cave that was hidden behind a large stone. It was big enough to hold both her and Castiel whenever he was released, and there was a stream of water running underneath it that was a bit tricky to reach but not impossible. 

 

Once she prepared her camp Amara walked back out to scratch some runes on the side of her temporary home when she realized that the boulder blocking the entrance was movable even without her magick, which was amazing. She didn’t want use her power unless she had to. There were too many witches that drained themselves over the simplest things and when they needed to use it most, their power was drained. 

 

As soon as the protective runes were carved into the rock, Amara settled in for a while. She wouldn’t leave again until late in the afternoon.

* * *

 

 

Castiel’s hands twisted around as the time got later and later and his name was still not being called.  He didn’t understand what was going on but both Bobby and Rufus told him everything was fine.  The group was growing smaller and his stomach dropped when he realized that most of them were part of the group that Rufus had warned him about.  This was not turning out well for him.

 

“ _ Kid, just get in a damn tree.  Find the tallest tree and scurry on up.  Most of them assholes won’t even try to chase ya.  We’ll dress ya up in dark clothes too so you can just melt into the shadows.” _

 

Castiel licked his dry lips and nodded to himself, Rufus’s voice calming down the overwhelming nerves.

 

“Castiel Novak!”

 

Finally his name was being called.  He almost bit through his tongue but gripped onto his bag as he moved towards the entrance.  He gave Rufus and Bobby a half hearted wave and entered the woods. Much like it was entering the campsite, everything seemed to shift, grow larger even.  The sun was already setting and he had to hurry, to find a tree to get up into before the last of them entered the woods.  

 

“Which way is the creek!” someone shouted from behind him and he quickly dove behind one of the trees.  Whoever it was ran past and Castiel swallowed hard.  The stone that the inspector had amazingly looked over was still under his shirt and almost seared his skin.

 

“I know...I know.  I have to hurry,” he whispered.  He walked for another what he guessed was twenty minutes when he finally found what he needed.  Huge, ancient and tall Oak tees.  They were so close together he’d be able to travel through them easily.  He laughed and sent his thanks to everyone he could think of before running up, his fingers digging into the bark as he lifted himself up. 

 

He’d just found a nice branch to use as his bed tonight when a group of people stopped right under him.  He frowned, recognizing them from one of the groups that went hours before him.

 

“Did you see either of them?  I could have sworn I saw that kid running through here,” one of the voices asked.  Castiel didn’t bother listening to the rest.  He slowly sat back against the branch and calmed his breathing.  He was safe for now and that’s all that mattered.

* * *

 

  
  


Amara waited for Castiel’s location to change drastically and thankfully before it really started getting dark, she got a hit for him being on the move. Her location spell gave her a really good idea of where he was. Amara was just hoping they could make it back before they’d need to use a light that would draw attention to themselves. 

 

She took the barest necessities of what she might need, leaving the rest behind in the cave before shutting it up behind her and heading out. Amara did her best to avoid any sign of the others, whether they were part of Castiel’s group or people from earlier, she didn’t care. Once she knew that her friend was safe and sound back at the camp she’d set up, she might let herself worry about the rest. 

 

Following the mental map she’d made in her head, Amara took the closest route and found herself surrounded by oak trees and no sign of her adorable little friend. She didn’t want to call out for him, too many people were still wandering through the woods but she’d gone as close as she could to where the spell had pointed her and still hadn’t found him. 

 

It took a surprisingly long amount of time for her to remember the conversation they'd had earlier and Bobby’s advice to climb up and stay high in the trees. She looked up and still didn’t see him but she knew he had to be up there, her spell had never been wrong before only inconclusive when it came to Chuck. Ironically that was the one thing that still gave her hope. 

 

To keep quiet, Amara’s best hope was to try to communicate with Dean and maybe he could explain to Cas that it was safe to come down now. Otherwise she might have to try to climb after him and though she was strong enough to get a decent distance on her own, there was no way she’d be able to find him up there if it got any darker. Amara softly sat on the ground at the base of the largest tree in the small circle and she closed her eyes. The magick of earth moved beneath her as she connected her own to it and cleared her mind of all but one single mantra playing over and over in her head 

 

_ Dean, I’m here. Help him find me.  _

 

Castiel had nearly fallen asleep when the stone against his skin started to vibrate.  It was so intense he was going to end up with a small bruise underneath it.  He sat up with a gasp and quickly pulled it out from under his shirt.  Dean had never done that before.  It fluttered in his palm and emitted a soft blue light. 

 

“I-I don’t understand,” he whispered and froze when he heard rustling from the ground below him.  He slowly peeked over his branch and nearly fell.

 

“Amara…” he hissed and quickly gathered up his bag to start climbing down.

 

It wasn’t long before the creak of one of the lower branches pulled her mind back to the moment. Amara’s eyes snapped open just as Castiel stood six feet above her. He was still climbing lower and once she moved out of the way he was standing beside her an unbelievably short time later. 

 

“Woah..” she whispered, half in awe at how quick he was, especially when it was so close to being dark.  There was no way he would have been found up there by anyone else until morning, she was so proud of him that she wasted no time before pulling him in for a hug. “Our new place is about a mile and a half, that way so we might have to use a light when we get further out.”

 

Castiel pulled Amara close and hugged her tight, “I’m so happy to see you,” he said laughing a little, “And don’t worry about light,” he said and tapped at his stone, “Let’s get out of here...there’s a group out here looking for someone.”

 

Shaking her head, she held back a loud chuckle. “Well tell Dean thanks for the help when you see him. Without him, I don’t think I’d have found you tonight.”

 

Castiel blushed, “I will.” He followed behind her, their pace quick and quiet as they made their way back to Amara’s hideout.  There were only a few times they had to jump behind a  tree or into a bush when voices of the others got too close.  Castiel had an idea who they were looking for but he didn't want to voice that outloud.

 

When it got too dark he silently asked Dean for some light and his familiar gave it easily, a soft glow lighting the rest of the way.  

 

“I thought you said there was a cave?” he asked looking around but all he saw was a giant boulder.

 

Amara did a quick search for nearby witches and when she found that the closest one was over a mile to the south, she gave him her biggest smirk. Walking up the small incline, Amara used her arms to shove and pushed the stone away. “Think this is big enough for the both of us?” 

 

“Amara!  This is amazing!” he laughed quickly getting inside.  Amara had some how transformed the little cave into a home and he felt himself relax.  He wasn’t alone, they were safe and had plenty of supplies between them.  They had talked earlier about their skills and while Amara could hunt Castiel knew how to fish and scavenge.

 

“Want to see the icing on the cake?” She asked, a thrill of energy running through her as she wondered if he would be just as shocked and pleased as she had been to find the small stream tucked beneath the ridge a few feet further into the cave. She’d yet to test the water yet, but it looked clean and if it was fresh, they’d stumbled on an invaluable resource.

 

“Oh my Gods!” Castiel cried out instantly reaching out but just before his fingers could touch the water the stone zapped him.

 

“Ouch! Dean!” He hissed and then froze, “Amara...grab the Angelica from my bag,” Castiel said glancing over at her.

 

Amara looked at him in confusion for just a second before rushing to get his bag for him. She figured it would be quicker for him to find it himself than for her to dig through his things. Amara hurried it back to him though, a little disappointed to find that the water might not be as safe as she’d hoped.

 

“Here, I didn’t want to go through your stuff,” she said, softly sitting his bag down beside him.

 

“Thanks,” he said and got out the tic-tac case that he’d labeled A. Root.  He quickly sprinkled some into the stream and groaned when it sizzled.

 

“They spelled the water...or at least this one anyway,” he said putting the case back in his bag.  He saw the frown on her face and quickly stood back up, “Hey, it’s okay.  There are other sources of water that aren’t spelled...I’m sure of it.  We just have to find them.”

 

“I should have known it was too good to be true, but I’m not gonna lie, I kinda got my hopes up on that one. It would have made things so much easier,” Amara answered, shrugging off her foul mood a little when she realized that they were here, they were safe, and they were together. She really shouldn’t have asked for more than that.

* * *

 

 

Castiel wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued to follow Amara through the woods.  They were running low on water and now food, drawing them out of the safety of their small cave.  Castiel had been afraid of getting on her nerves after a few days but he was relieved that they only grew closer.  It wasn’t until they realized that they only had a day's worth of water left that both of them started to panic a bit.  Castiel knew of a spell that could quench thirst for a few days but it always came at a cost.  What it was you wouldn’t learn until _after_ you casted it.

 

They both decided it wasn’t worth the risk.

 

Castiel wiped at his face again and nearly tripped when his foot caught on the edge of the small hill they were walking on.  After catching himself he froze, there on the bottom of the hill were a cluster of berry bushes.

 

“Amara...look,” he said and pointed. 

 

“You think they’re edible?” Amara asked, her mouth watering at the sight of fresh fruit. They’d been mostly eating fish and a few small animals that she’d managed to trap. Though neither her nor Castiel were fond of making furry woodland creatures into sacrifices, even when they needed the meat to survive. 

 

“I hope so.  I’ll test them and start picking them if they are, you keep looking for water,” Castiel urged and didn’t even wait for a response before hurrying down towards the bushes.  There were so many of them he almost cried.

 

“Dean?” he asked and felt his stone grow warm.  He lifted one up and cast a small cleansing spell on it.  When nothing happened he popped it into his mouth.

 

“They’re good!” he called out and quickly started to fill the makeshift basket they had made in their cave.

 

Amara felt relief flooding through her veins as she heard his words being shouted back at her. Soon she started walking toward the closest fresh water source she’d been able to find but it was a waiting game. There might be easier access somewhere else but Amara felt more comfortable staying closeby than she did exploring the large terrain that was now filled with about a hundred other witches just like her. 

 

There were others nearby but not as many as she suspected were camped along the big river that seemed to run straight through the middle. This way, she just needed to find the right space and time to approach the smaller stream that wound along the outside edge of the section that was mostly cliffs and rocks. 

 

When she got to the stream, there weren’t any signs of others, though something in the air felt a little stiff. Amara tread carefully toward the moving water, an itch blooming on the back of her neck. Somehow, she knew she was being watched even though the spell she used wasn’t showing a surge of magical power nearby. 

 

She filled their canteens without any hassle  It wasn’t until she tried to fill the collapsible water bag she’d brought to further her supply, that the small hairs on the back of her neck began to stand, putting her further on edge. She didn’t let it stop her because the small bag didn’t take much and it allowed an extra day or two of water if they didn’t over indulge. 

 

It was nearly full when she heard a rustling in the bushes and Amara’s heart began to pound in her chest. Whatever made that much of a noise, didn’t mind her knowing it was there. She quickly pushed the lid back on and screwed it in place but before she could fully get to her feet again there was a low growl from just behind her. The animal was so close that Amara felt as if she’d stretch her arm out behind her she would touch it. 

 

She muttered a small protection defense but she knew it wouldn’t really protect her much, it might have worked on another witch but not this. Amara scuttled back on her hands a little and to the side so she could finally face whatever was stalking her, and her eyes went wide in terror as she saw a pale mountain lion licking its chops as if it’s just found a meal. 

 

Amara swallowed hard and started to back away but with each push back on her arms the animal would move further ahead, seeming to dare her to try and escape. She could feel scratches burning on her hands and she knew that she was bleeding only enticing the cougar. Any other time she might have admired its beautiful coat and cat like reflexes but there was panic coiling higher in her gut and she wasn’t sure how long she’d make it if she tried to run. 

 

Deciding that she wouldn’t be another dark mark on Bobby’s record, Amara knew she needed to do something,  _ anything _ . She cast a short stunning spell on the creature and rushed to her feet. Unsure if it would work, Amara didn’t chance a look back over her shoulder until she heard a twig snap behind her and felt an unbearable string of teeth sinking into the flesh of her right calf. 

 

“Dubhdara!”

 

Her scream echoed around them as the pain surged through her but her power began to form a wall of wind between them but she knew she couldn’t hold onto it for long, not with such a severe injury.

 

Benny felt her call and it was much stronger than it had ever been before.  He stood up and watched as a swirl of colors appeared before him.  It opened up in the middle, showing him Amara crawling across the ground trying to get away from something hunting her.  His mouth opened as a loud roar escaped him and before he knew what he was doing, he was racing forward.  He jumped through the portal, his paws hitting the dirt and going immediately into a defensive stance between Amara and the giant mountain cat.  It hissed and yowled, it’s paw swiping out to try and get him on the face.

 

He growled again and started backing it away from Amara, the scent of her blood searing through him.  It distracted him for just a moment and the giant cat used it.  It jumped on him and the both them rolled in the grass yowling and biting at each other.  The mountain cat got a few good bites in but Benny managed to get it on it’s back, his teeth sinking deep into it’s throat.

 

Amara’s vision began to darken at the corner of her eyes but she was almost positive she’d seen Benny’s beautiful black form beside her. Since it was just a supply trip, she didn’t have much with her but she did try to go for the small first aid kit she had strapped to a belt on her hip. Unfortunately when she tried to sit up and reach for her leg another jolt of pain rushed through her, and forced her back to the ground.

 

All she could do was hope that Castiel or Benny would save her as she fell further into the inky black darkness behind her eyes.

 

Benny jerked his head to the side, successfully breaking the mountain lion’s neck with a loud snap.  In any other circumstance he’d take the time to wash his mouth off but his witch was bleeding and now, wasn’t moving.  He rushed back to her and nudged her shoulder with his nose.  She was still breathing thank the Gods but she’d lost too much blood as it was.

 

“ _ My Mari, please wake up,”  _ he begged, licking at her shoulder and then her neck.  Nothing was rousing her and he wasn’t sure his magick would work in this realm yet.  They weren’t even supposed to have met yet!

 

Deciding to take a chance and pay the consequence later he moved down to her injured leg and summoned all the power he felt burning through his veins and focused it through the gentle licks he was giving the wound.  He was thankful now for the fact she was passed out.  It would have been extremely painful for her.  He kept at it until her skin was clean and the deep wound was now just a jagged scar along her leg.

 

“ _ Mari?”  _

 

She was tucked away somewhere warm and soft but she knew she couldn’t stay...there were people counting on her and as good as it felt, she wouldn’t let them down. Her leg began to vibrate, an echo of something that felt distant and unreal. Soon the vibrations got strong and Amara began to feel things again, painful, unpleasant things and she fought her way back to consciousness. 

 

Her eyes flew open and she let out a long gasp as air filled her lungs so forcefully she felt as if it seared the edges of her throat on it’s way. She tried to lift her head but it was still too heavy, the area around her swaying a little but coming back into focus. When she saw a familiar black snout and felt a rough tongue licking at her neck, Amara knew for sure she was dreaming. 

 

“Benny...haf’to  ‘ake up,” she said, her leg still pulsing with pain but a much duller, ache now than what it was before. Amara almost hesitated, a few moments in her dreams with Benny seemed like a decent trade over the fiery pain of bleeding out in the real world. 

 

“ _ Not dreaming Mari, you need to sit up.  Need to get you back to a hiding spot.  I can sense others coming,”  _ He said urgently, pushing at her shoulder with his head.  The others were still quite a distance but they had heard her scream and were coming to investigate.

 

Amara groaned, she wasn’t sure she could do it on her own. Even her three undamaged limbs didn’t want to do what she was asking and she was a little terrified to be caught in such a vulnerable position by the other witches. There was no way she could have fought them like this. 

 

“C-cassst,” she said, her head lolling sideways against the rock she’d tried to steady herself with. “I-I caaant, Bennn.”

 

Benny growled low in his throat when he heard footsteps getting closer.  It turned even louder, their footsteps faltering a bit.  He’d ask for forgiveness later but he grabbed at Amara’s shirt and pulled, ripping it in the process.  It was the only thing he could do to get her out of the open and into a thick bush.

 

“ _ Shhh, stay quiet.  I’ll be back,”  _ he said and lowered himself to the ground.

* * *

 

  
  


Castiel’s basket was overflowing and even though he was hot, tired and sweaty the relief that they had days worth of food had him nearly singing.  They would still need to eat protein here and there but these berries were going to be a lifesaver.  He was just about to pick the basket up and go find Amara when he heard the scream.  It echoed through the trees and he flattened himself on the ground.  The entire time they’d been in here he hadn’t heard anything like that.  Maybe some fighting here and there but no screams.  The stone was vibrating on his chest and though he knew he should be moving, he couldn’t.  What if that was Amara and she needed him?

 

“Dean...what do I do?” he whispered, his entire body trembling.  The stone just continued to vibrate and Castiel managed to crawl to the closest tree, his back instantly pressing against the bark.  He’d scramble up the limbs if he had to but for now, he stayed on the ground.

 

He wasn’t really sure of how much time passed but he nearly choked on his next breath when a twig snapped near him.  Someone was moving closer to him and if he listened closely, he could hear a very low rumbling noise.  

 

In years to come, Castiel would forever be teased for this moment but right then he couldn’t help the undignified scream that left his mouth when a giant black head appeared around the tree.  He flung out his hand in one of the poorest defensive spells he knew and of course, like they always did, it backfired.  He was airborne for about two seconds before landing flat on his ass.

 

“Ooooh Gods,” Castiel whined and then quickly sat up to see the black cat walking slowly to him.  He was all sorts of confused because for one, the cat didn’t even seem like it was hungry or whatever and for two, it was making this weird huffing sound.  If he didn’t know better Castiel was beginning to think it was laughing at him.

 

“What...who are you?” he asked.  The stone vibrated hard and was glowing that soft pink and Castiel’s eyes widened.  Dean was saying he could trust this cat?  Was his familiar nuts?

 

The giant cat freaking quirked a brow and that was when Castiel realized who this was, “Oh...Oh!  Benny?  What the...how?” Castiel exclaimed.  The cat nodded and then suddenly surged forward, his teeth snagging at Castiel’s shirt to start pulling him.  Once Castiel got his head together he was running with him instead of being pulled.  They were just closing in on the stream where Amara got their water when he was tackled.

 

“Okay you guys heard it too so what the hell?” 

 

“Something killed that cougar!”

 

“I thought you had it spelled to protect us and now it’s dead, I thought you said you were powerf-”

 

_ SLAP! _

 

“I am powerful but something was summoned here.  Can’t you feel that?  A fucking portal was yanked open...someone’s cheating and I’m going to find out who.  Probably that bitch and her pet sidekick…”

 

“C’mon let’s get out of here before it comes back.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard as they walked right past him.  How that “powerful” one felt whatever she felt but not Benny or him standing within two feet away from them?  Castiel couldn’t help rolling his eyes and shook his head.  Benny finally let him up and he followed the giant cat to a bush.  He didn’t understand until he heard the groan.

 

“Amara!  Oh my Gods!  No!” Castiel cried scrambling under it, not caring that the sticks were cutting into him as he tried to get closer to his friend.  She was so pale but the wound on her leg was already healed.  

 

“Benny, I need you to carry her..can you do that?” he asked and flinched when the cat snapped his giant teeth at him.  

 

“S-Sorry,” he mumbled and somehow managed to pick Amara up and get her draped over Benny’s back.  They took it slow and Castiel was able to retrieve the basket of berries before they were back at the cave.  He tried to get Benny to come inside but the familiar was more content in keeping watch outside.  Castiel left him to it as he worked to bring Amara back to them.

 

When Amara woke up again she felt a soothing cold gel being applied to her leg and the pain had dulled drastically compared to what it had been. She groaned a little as blood came rushing to her head when she tried to sit up but a familiar voice talked her back into laying down. Amara blinked up at Castiel a few times before she sighed in relief. 

 

“You’reokay, ‘mokay, Bensokay, D-deee-n?” she asked, feeling a little groggy and as if her tongue was swollen and heavy in her mouth.

 

Castiel couldn’t help chuckling as he brushed the cold towel over her forehead, “We’re okay.  You’re the one we’re worried about,” he said and gently touched the bottle of water to her lips.  He watched her drain it and he hoped Benny would stay around long enough to accompany him back to the stream.  He used so much of the water already cleaning Amara up and he knew she’d be drinking a ton of it too.

 

“What the hell happened?” he asked, helping her to sit up and lean back against the wall.

 

“Cougar, ‘tacked me...Ben,” she paused, taking a second to breathe before she could finish. Her head spinning a little as readjusted in her seat. “Benny saved me, at least I think he did...might have been dreaming.”

 

“You weren’t dreaming,” Castiel said and hurried over to the entrance of their cave.  He called out for Benny and soon the giant black cat was trotting inside.  He instantly went to Amara’s side and started licking at her face with a sense of urgency.

 

“It’s okay, she’s okay,” Castiel said moving back over to them.

 

“Can’t believe you’re really here,” Amara whispered, wrapping her arms around as much as she could get of him. He felt so real, like  _ home _ . She was bombarded with a variety of emotions running through her, shock from the attack and the overwhelming relief of him saving her and Castiel taking care of her. 

 

“S-sorry, Castiel. All this time I thought I would be the one who needed to take care of you, I was so cocky,” she said, sniffling a little into Benny’s neck as he tried his best to comfort her. 

 

“ _ Mari…”  _

 

“Amara please don’t say that.  You maybe have been confident but you’re not cocky.  If you were, you wouldn’t have asked for help, which you obviously did.  I’m just so glad you were able to summon Benny here.  I-I don’t know if I would have been able to find you on my own…” Castiel swallowed hard and surged forward to hug Amara.  

 

She still felt like a horrible person, but she let Benny’s warm comfort and Castiel’s words lighten her mood a little. It wouldn’t do any of them any good to sit around and cry about this bullshit, and though her emotions felt volatile and ever-changing she chose to put on her bravest face instead. 

 

“Well then, I guess we’re lucky our familiars want to keep us together.” 

 

Castiel laughed softly and wiped at his eyes.  Benny nudged at him and scratched behind the giant cat’s ears, “Me too.”  He frowned a little though and bit his lip hard.

 

“Amara...the others, the ones who I think are living by the river...they know something was summoned here.  I’m scared they’re going to try something,” he said softly.

 

“ _ They can try…” _ Benny growled low and dropped his head onto Amara’s legs.

 

“They might, I don’t think there’s anything we can do about that for now. It might be another day or two before I can get any real use out of this leg. So for now I don’t think either of us should leave unless we absolutely have to. There’s only five more days left, we just have to survive a little longer,” she said, taking the first opportunity to glance down at her leg. Castiel had put some kind of salve on it but Amara could still see the long jagged scar and she winced. 

 

“Okay...we are going to run low on water.  If Benny wouldn’t mind going with me, I can get more water,” Castiel said biting his lip.

 

“ _ I will go with him,”  _ Benny answered with a deep purr.

 

“Take care of each other, Dean too… I’ll be fine, but please...hurry back so I don’t have to worry for long,” she said, mostly to Castiel, though her fingers were still combing through Benny’s thick black coat. It was still a little difficult to believe that he was really there with her but if it hadn’t been for him Amara knew she would have bled out in this nightmare disguised as a test of strength and endurance.

* * *

 

  
  


Amara was feeling a little fevered but she was sure the stuff Castiel was putting on her would keep out infection. Still, if it weren’t for Benny at her side, Amara was sure she’d have been miserable. Because her friend was finally getting some well deserved rest, Amara decided to keep quiet and used the link in her mind to communicate with Benny instead of speaking aloud as she usually did. It felt less natural, but it still worked. 

 

_ “I know I don’t have to say it but, Thank you. I’m glad you’re here with me now, even if it brings consequences later,”  _ she thought, scratching along the top of his head. A soft smile moved over her lips as his purr began to rumble a little louder. 

 

“ _ I am glad as well.  I will never get the image of you lying on the ground like that out of my head...I’m just grateful you called for me,”  _ Benny said turning his head to look up at her, “ _ I will have to return back to my realm before this is over.  I won’t allow you to be accused of cheating.”  _

 

_ “We’ll talk about that later,” _ she said, though her mind confessed her truer thoughts. She didn’t want to think about him leaving. Since the attack Amara was feeling more needy than even before and she couldn’t consider being without him for even a little longer. 

 

Amara let out a long sigh, a little frustrated at the situation she’d somehow gotten herself into but there was something that still bothered her. She’d felt the animal stalking her, almost...messing with her before the attack. As she thought about what happened and how she felt, Amara realized that she was playing it out like a video for Benny. It was a little skewed given that it was strictly from her perspective, but she thought he might be able to help her make sense of things. He might understand why the cougar seemed so intent on hurting her.

 

“ _ I’m not sure Mari.  The Witch who spelled it said that it was only meant to guard their tent.  It maybe have sensed me with you.  I know it wasn’t a familiar but any cat whether magickal or not have incredible senses.  Would you like me to investigate this witch?”  _ Benny asked moving a bit so he could lay his head right over her breasts, his purring soft and content.

 

_ “I don’t know, but I can’t exactly trust any of them. This whole thing is a joke compared to what it’s meant to be,” _ she thought, letting out a long breath as she remembered all the things Bobby had taught her about the Ascension Ceremonies that were held before things went ballistic.  _ “We’re supposed to be helping one another, growing the bonds of the magickal community, not forming groups to take out the least popular or the most popular or whoever it is they decide their enemies are.” _

 

_ “Yes, from what my mother has told me of these human trials, it does seem a lot more bloodthirsty than when she had witnessed it,”  _ Benny huffed out a breath, “ _ Just stick with the boy, there isn’t a bad bone in his body.” _

 

_ “Oh him I’m not worried about, Castiel has proven himself far more useful than I’ve been. I won’t underestimate his skill or his loyalty ever again. I owe him a lot for today, but I’ll need to ask even more of him and you in the next couple days. I don’t know when my leg will be stable again.”  _  Amara’s eyes felt heavy and she knew that more sleep wasn’t too far away.

 

Before she drifted off completely, flashes of her newly desired future flooded her mind. 

 

If she couldn’t fix what the Ascension Ceremony had become, then she would do everything in her power to end it.

* * *

 

 

The rock slid into place and Ruby couldn’t help grinning.  She’d finally found them and now she’d be walking out of the ceremony tomorrow without ever having to worry about being in their shadows.  Her mentor Lilith had warned her about Castiel and even more so Amara.  For whatever reason they were talked about and revered within their community.  Ruby was still trying figure out why.  They’ve been hiding in that stupid cave the entire time while the rest of them were actually  _ fighting _ to survive.  

 

When she had heard the scream she had hoped it was that girl but instead, she found her lifeless cougar.  Honestly she couldn’t care about the cat but it still infuriated her that Amara had killed it!

 

“So...they in there or what?” Gordon asked next to her, his goodie bag open next to him.  She smirked and nodded slowly.

 

“Mmhmm, now we just gotta draw them out.  You go anything in there for that?” She asked.  He pulled out a few things that had her smiling ear to ear.  Now all they had to do was wait until they were relaxing inside.

* * *

 

  
  


Castiel yawned and dragged his fingers through his hair.  There was only a couple of days left and he couldn’t wait to get home and shower.  A deep blush burned at his cheeks when he realized that Dean would be with him.  He’d finally get to hug and talk to Dean instead of trying to decipher what he was saying through the stone.  

 

He glanced over at Amara and Benny laying down a few feet away and sighed.  He couldn’t help being jealous but what those two had was different from him and Dean.  It didn’t mean that their connection wouldn’t be as strong...right?  He chewed on his lip as Dean tried to comfort him through warming up his stone.  Clutching it in his hand he took in a deep breath and stilled.  He could have sworn he heard a scraping sound but since Benny didn’t even flinch he ignored it.

 

With Benny’s warmth wrapped around her, Amara found it difficult to keep her eyes open. He soothed her mind and body and she relaxed into him like a warm bed. Sleep came easily once she let go and gave into the relaxed darkness that felt different than the one that had been so terrifying to her before. 

 

Amara felt dirt scraping along her exposed skin and something terrible invading her lungs. She coughed and coughed doing what she could to cover her face from the mist of smoke before she realized Benny’s teeth were grabbing at her shirt and pulling her toward the opening of the cave. “C-Cassss,” she hissed, bringing out another round of coughing. 

 

“ _ Mari, can you walk?”  _ Benny demanded crouching down low to get over to the boy.  He was still asleep and Benny was scared that the smoke was harming him far worse than either him or Amara.  All of them had been napping when he’d heard scraping, the sound of the stone in front of their cave being pulled to the side.  Before Benny could react or make sense of what was going on, something was thrown in and within seconds the entire cave was filled with smoke.  

 

Amara coughed a few times but she shook her head and tried to project her inner voice loud enough for Benny to hear it, “I’ll get out… go for him.” 

 

She leaned against the wall of the cave, digging her nails into the rock to help her keep balance. Her hands stung with pain but Castiel needed Benny more than she did at that moment so she forced herself to push harder and move closer to entrance.

 

Something nasty settled in her stomach when Amara realized this wasn’t the smell of an overturned oil lamp, or something they’d brought in themselves, trouble would be waiting for them as soon as they stepped outside. A twisted noise left her throat, sounding much too sinister to be an actual laugh. It was one thing to attempt to hurt her when she was weak and alone but they’d attacked her camp, Castiel and Benny too. 

 

Amara wouldn’t let that stand. 

 

If it was a fight they’d wanted...well, they had one coming for them. 

 

She used what little physical strength she had to open the cave wall and face her attackers, just as Benny had caught up with her.

 

The moment Benny smelled the others outside he opened his mouth and roared.  He wouldn’t be able to walk out of there!  

 

“ _ Mari!  They can’t see me!”  _ Benny was beginning to panic.  The smoke was getting worse by the second and Castiel wasn’t moving.  The stone rest on his chest was glowing red and Benny was taking that as a bad sign.  He heard some laughter from outside again and roared before nudging his head hard against Amara, getting her to walk out of the cave.  

 

Amara stepped out, looking quite a mess she imaged, but she stood straight despite how little air she managed to pull into her lungs or the fact that her hands and leg were still screaming in pain. She whispered for Benny to protect Castiel and took a few steps forward to find a small gang of witches looking bloodthirsty and smug. 

 

“Well, this is what you were waiting for. You’ve got me surrounded by how many...five or six I’m not sure, vision is still a little blurry from the smoke. I’m injured, unable to breathe, and all alone with no one to help me… take your shot and let’s see who comes out on top…” Amara’s voice almost sounded foreign to her own ears, her painful experiment seemed to have transformed her in just a few short days. Before she’d been capable but, naive, and a little too cocky for her own good. 

 

Now, she stood before them unafraid with scars, the love of her familiar, and confidence in herself and her mentor thrumming in her gut. 

 

Ruby stepped forward and laughed, “Where’s your little pet?  Did you just leave him in there to suffocate?”

 

“She probably did, he’s only with her so she can feel powerful,” Gordon snarked, tossing up a glowing ball of blue energy in his hand.

 

“Figured you’d be a bitch,” Ruby laughed.

 

“ _ Mari, you have to get them away from the entrance, we’re not gonna last much longer in here,”  _ Benny said, his voice strained against the smoke filling his lungs.  

 

“You will soon be overwhelmed with regret,” Amara said, a dark chuckle leaving her throat as she swirled her magick between them in a thick wind pushing them out a distance and opening the cave door at the same time.

 

Closing her eyes and pulling in as much clean air as she could, her thoughts were poured out to Benny and she knew he wouldn’t deny her.  _ “Let’s show them what true power is, Dubhdara. Come to me my love and we will roar with one voice until their ears bleed from our strength.”  _

 

Benny closed his eyes and felt their metaphysical link click into place and the next moment he was able to see through Amara’s eyes, feel all the pain she was trying to bravely hide.  He tried to soothe those aches while he opened up the other part of his soul for her to use at her own volition.  

 

Amara moved forward on all fours, stalking each of them as prey before she reared up and let out a piercing growl. It felt as if thunder was striking in her chest, the surge of power flooding through her foreign and recognizable at once. She bared her teeth and let Benny’s warm spirit fill her up completely before opening her eyes and getting back to her feet. 

 

“What the fuck!” Gordon staggered back, the ball of energy he had been playing with evaporating into a puff of air.

 

“It’s just a show!” Ruby said even though she was breathing heavily.  She drew on her own magick until the tips of her fingers sparked.  She was about to throw the cluster of electricity at Amara when the bitch stood up, her eyes glowing a magnificent blue.  

 

Something was happening to her on the inside and she was growing stronger minute by minute. Even the dull ache in her leg had started to heal and she itched to investigate, but first she needed to deal with the annoying little brats before her. 

 

“You should run, now. You won’t receive another warning,” Amara said, her mouth pulling up into an animalistic smirk, as she licked her lips. 

 

“Oh fuck this shit,” Gordon said nearly throwing himself through the trees to get away from the craziness.

 

Ruby’s hand faltered for a split second and went to raise it again Amara’s mouth opened with the loudest roar she’d ever heard from an actual animal.  She fell back on the ground and scrambled back.  Amara took a few steps forward and Ruby took off running.  Her dying was not worth her mentor’s favor.

 

“ _ Mari…”  _ Benny said tiredly, his physical body barely able to pull Castiel out of the cave before collapsing onto the ground next to him.

 

Amara rushed quickly to the ground where Benny and Castiel were laying. She could feel that Benny’s physical form was tired and weak but he would get some of his strength back as soon as he was put together again. So, she said a quick apology to him in her head and immediately got to work on Castiel. 

 

When she reached out to touch his chest, her hand was almost burnt by the necklace on his chest. “Dean, I can help him now, he’ll be okay,” she whispered, moving it to the side as she dug into Castiel’s body with her magick. 

 

She could feel where the gas had coated his lungs, his throat, poisoned his blood and respiratory system at once. There was something else in that gas and Amara was willing to bet they thought she would be just as affected as Castiel. 

 

Amara cleansed without speaking, healed without chanting, repaired his body with little trouble now that Benny’s soul was one with her own. When she was finished cleaning the toxin out of his body, Amara used the same technique to filter the poison out of the air as well. 

 

As soon as she was sure that it was safe for Castiel to breathe in again, Amara laid down beside him, gripping his hand tightly in hers and released Benny to return to himself. 

 

Benny was exhausted but he had to make sure the boy was okay.  The both of them were in that cave far too long even with Amara’s and his own magick working to clean the air, there could be some lasting damage.  He felt more than heard the boy begin to stir and he began to lazily lick at his arm to keep him waking up further.

 

Castiel sucked in a deep breath and coughed violently.  Confusion swirled around him and it took him a long time to realize he was no longer in the cave.  Everything was blurry around him and he touched at his face and groaned.  His glasses weren’t there and he couldn’t remember where he sat them down.  But why was he out of the cave and why did he feel so horrible?

 

“Why-” Castiel coughed again and took in a deep breath, “Why are we outside?” he asked, his voice hoarse.  Something wet touched his cheek and he jumped, the big black blob next to him purred loudly and he sighed.  It was Benny licking him and not some wild animal.

 

Amara squeezed at his hand to help anchor them both to the moment. It had been a close call and she’d been prepared to take those little cowards on by herself but with Benny and her connected it was almost too easy. “You were poisoned...smoke, Benny and I scared them off and I did everything I could to heal you, but you should probably ask Dean to make sure it’s all gone or we can go find a healer at dawn...for now I think we should rest, all of us.” 

 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded.  He didn’t remember anything, just that he’d been resting in the cave and then all the sudden he was out here.  With Amara and Benny’s help he was able to stand and stumble back into the cave.  There was evidence of them struggling to get out, the floor was a mess of a lot of their supplies and Castiel frowned.  All their hard work…

 

“No,” he seethed, his hands coming out and sweeping into a fist.  Within a blink the cave was cleaned and he fell to his knees.

 

“Oh...shouldn’t...shouldn’t have done that…”

 

“Castiel,” Amara said, rushing to lift him up. She was tired but there still wasn’t any pain left inside her and she knew she’d have to thank Benny for that later. Amara gently guided him over to his bed and ushered him under the blankets. “Rest, they won’t be coming back tonight and tomorrow I think we should journey back toward camp. Talk to Dean and then sleep, you’ll need it.”

 

Amara kissed Castiel’s forehead and then walked back to her own pad on the stone floor, Benny already there waiting for her. She ached to connect with him again, more on a physical than spiritual way though both were beyond pleasurable. 

 

Benny licked at her face and whined softly, “ _ That was too close Mari…”  _ he said and glanced over at Castiel who was already passed out but his fingers were clenched around the stone.  “ _ Those bastards may not come back but I think it would be safer finding somewhere new.  You rest and I will search.” _

 

_ “Don’t leave, not yet...just lay here with me a little while longer,”  _ she begged, needing his comfort more than anything else. She knew it wasn’t practical to keep him there any longer than necessary but Amara felt like that was too much to ask of her just yet. 

 

_ “Shhhh my little Mari, I’m not goin anywhere.  Get some rest sweetheart, I won’t go searching until I know the both of you are okay,” _ he said and gave her a few licks before resting his head on her stomach.  He needed the rest too but he didn’t want to worry his poor witch more than she already was.  She opened her mouth to speak but he gently brushed his paw over her mouth and began to purr loudly, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

 

  
  


Benny was going to take a nap for a month when this was all over.  He’d pull Amara into his arms and both of them would hibernate like bears.  The moment Amara and Castiel had woken up and all of them ate Benny set out in search.  He wanted something far away from the original cave but closer to the camp.  It took hours and many close calls with other witches but he finally found the perfect place and now couldn’t wait to get both Castiel and Amara there.

 

“ _ Mari I’m here,”   _ he said and waited, hiding in one of the bushes closer the cave entrance.  The large stone began to move and he scurried inside. 

 

“We’re just about done packing,” she said, hearing the familiar sound of Benny’s paws smacking against the stone floor. Castiel had gotten all of his things back into his bag but Amara was struggling to repack hers for some reason. It took her a few frustrated huffs before Castiel had given her a fond roll of his eyes and began to help. 

 

“Were you able to find a place?” Castiel asked biting his lip.

 

Benny nodded his giant head and moved over to what used to be Amara’s bed and slumped down with a yawn,  _ “Yes, it’s a three hour hike.  I need to rest and then we can move out,”  _ he said and licked at a scratch on his arm.  He’d come across another one of those cougars being used as a bodyguard.  This one was a tad more crafty then the other.

 

“He needs to rest, but we will leave as soon as he’s recovered. Apparently my big strong knight has been injured...what was it this time?” She asked, moving to his side immediately before checking his arms sensing a deep gash near his paw. It wasn’t something to panic about but she still worried. Amara shook her head but immediately started chanting, her magick a soft, pale glow reaching out to gently close up the wound in his arm. 

 

Benny purred as a thank you, his head butting against her arm, “ _ Thank you.  It was another cougar.  Hopefully we won’t come across any trouble on the way there,”  _ He sighed and then licked at her chin, “ _ I can’t wait until I can embrace you and kiss you as a human.” _

 

“Or other things…” Amara said, not realizing she’d spoken aloud until she heard Castiel awkwardly clear his throat. She could feel the heat snake up her neck but it wasn’t overwhelming, Amara was becoming more and more comfortable with what she felt for Benny every single day and she knew that Castiel would understand, especially once he had Dean in his arms as well.

 

“Sorry,” she said, giving Benny’s flank a few pats before climbing back to her feet. “I’ll help you finish up while he rests.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel chuckled, the stone on his chest flaring with warmth.  He swallowed hard and felt the flutter of anxiety and nerves buzz within him.  He’d only seen Dean three times and he was tired of waiting.  The next few days weren’t moving fast enough for him.

 

“I don’t even know what I’m going to do when I finally get to see him...I might just embarrass us both by tackling him to the ground,” Castiel giggled.

 

“Oh I don’t know, something tells me he wouldn’t mind,” Amara chuckled, laughing so hard she dropped the spare shirt she was folding. Shaking her head she reached down to get it and caught sight of her scar. Even though it had mostly healed over, it wouldn’t be something she’d forget very soon. 

 

“Castiel, when we finish this...I think I know what I want to do, until or after I find my brother at least,” she started, rolling her shirt up and pushing it into the small pocket he’d left open for her. Chewing her lip a little, Amara continued. “If you want to run your bookstore with Dean and settle down somewhere, just the two of you, I won’t think less of you for doing it.” 

 

Castiel pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms over his stomach, “What is it you want to do?” 

 

“This, this  _ farce _ of a tradition. I either want to fix it or I want to see it stopped entirely,” she breathed, giving him a second to think about it before clarifying what she meant by  _ fix _ , “There will be a lot of powerful witches who are older, more experienced than me and you if you choose to stand with me. There will be targets on our backs until it's resolved and maybe long after that, I can’t make you any promises, Castiel but this is something I believe is worth doing and I know there are others; Bobby, Ellen, Pamela, probably Rufus too, we wouldn’t be alone, but it won’t be easy.”

 

Castiel chewed on his lip and fiddled with his stone.  It was pulsing and he couldn’t help smiling, “We’ll fight with you.  There has to be a better way, even if it’s just going back to the way things were before the fighting began.  Dean and I will stand behind you, regardless if we open up our shop or not,” he said with a bright smile.

* * *

 

  
  


Amara was happy to see that Castiel wasn’t struggling to breathe despite the fact that they had to go for a small hike to reach the place Benny was leading them. He was being a little secretive about what she’d find there but he seemed eager to show her at the same time. 

 

It was adorable.

 

They’d just passed by a small cluster of blackberry bushes and though her stomach had started to grumble, Benny promised her it was just a little while longer before they could put their packs away and come back for a meal, even offered to take down a deer for them if they wanted. Amara cringed a little and shook her head on instinct. They would need to find some fish or meat of some kind later that day but the berries and one of the few snacks they had left in their bag would satisfy their hunger til dinner time. 

 

There was a hill just ahead and Amara hoped it would be the last incline for a while, the calf muscle of her right leg was starting to cramp and though it wasn’t nearly as much pain as she was used to feeling from it, it wasn’t something she wanted to aggravate. 

 

“ _ It is, I promise Mari.  Then I’ll do my best to help with your leg.  If anything, maybe Castiel can massage the cramps out while I go catch some fish.  And yes, I can do that,”  _ Benny huffed out a laugh and nipped playfully at her fingers.

 

“I’m okay, just the hil-,” Amara stopped, rendered breathless by the view in front of her. It was a small cabin, sturdy and strong even if it hadn’t  been used for quite a few years. The closer she got the more in awe she became. She could feel the earth around the place and though the grass and weeds were overgrown there had even been a garden here at one point. She wouldn’t have time to grow anything even with her magick, but the idea itself was genius. It must have also meant a usable water source nearby. 

 

“Wow.”

 

“This was made by a student…” Castiel whispered just as much in awe as Amara was.  It was extremely well built and the closer they got the more energy he could feel within the place.  

 

“Not  _ a  _ student, more than one...even with magick they couldn’t have done this alone in two weeks…” she whispered, feeling as if she was treading on something sacred. She smiled over at Castiel and she reached her hand out, palm open to him as they crossed through the thin protective barrier around the plot of land their predecessors had claimed. The old magick tickled her skin but it felt like a fond caress more than anything.

 

“ _ Mmhmm, it’s what drew me here.  There’s a small hill going down just behind it and that’s where you’ll find your water source Mari,”  _ he said.  Once he reached the door he pawed at it until it swung open and then backed up to let the two of them in first.

 

“Something about this magick...it feels  _ familiar  _ to me,” she said, stepping into the cabin with Castiel leaned in against her side. There was a thick layer of dust coating everything but even then it still felt like a mansion compared what they’d been used to.  There were three actual beds lined up along the back wall, big enough for two or three people each. They’d have to wash the dust covered comforters or take them off and use their own thinner ones. 

 

Castiel felt a nudge at his arm and looked down to meet Benny’s huge eyes.  He didn’t understand at first and then laughed, “I can try,” he said and bit his lip.  Before he’d been angry that their cave had been nearly destroyed because of the smoke bomb.  Now though, he was just tired and hungry.

 

He moved to the center of the cabin and closed his eyes.  This time he used both hands, holding them out and sweeping them into fists meanwhile imagining that the room was clean.  When he opened them again he grinned.  It wasn’t perfect but at least the blankets on the beds were cleaned.

 

Benny let out a huff and licked at Castiel’s hand before nipping at Amara’s, “ _ Come, there’s something I want to show you,”  _ he said pulling her towards the wall by the beds.

 

Amara followed him effortlessly, mostly because it seemed as if he was pushing her toward a bed and her body was aching for a little rest. Just a week ago she could have made the journey five times over in a day and still be standing, but they’d been surviving on minimal food for quite a few days and with all the energy they used on magick and treating one another’s wounds, Amara wouldn’t be surprised if her and Castiel both passed out for a little while.

 

“What is it?” she asked, but Benny just pushed at her hip with his snout until she moved closer to the wall. Amara was just about to huff and give up when she saw it. 

 

_ John W. _

_ Mary C. _

_ Bobby S _

_ Pam B. _

_ Rufus T. _

_ Ellen H. _

 

“Oh wow, that’s it, that’s what I felt. It was Bobby,” she said, her mouth instantly turning up into a smile. “I wonder if he knows we’re here?” Castiel, come look.”

 

Castiel threw his bag on one of the beds before coming to look.  He read over the names and couldn’t help grinning wide, “Who knows with them.  But this is amazing and really doesn’t surprise me that one, they all stuck together and two built something like this.  The cave was awesome but it’s too bad we didn’t find this sooner,” Castiel laughed a little.  He moved back over to the bed he threw his bag on and plopped face down onto it with a groan.

 

“I think they know we’re here...I can feel Bobby’s magick still hooked into this place,” Amara said, relaxing onto the mattress closer to her. It felt like a hotel bed, stuffed full of something that felt like sleeping on air. “Oh Gods yes, too bad we didn’t find this sooner.” 

 

Benny shook his head at the two of them as they got comfortable and within minutes were asleep.  He waited, listening to their breathing until it evened out and then he started to move.  He grabbed the basket that Castiel used for foraging and carried it in his mouth down to the stream.  It was thin where the cabin was but the longer he followed it the thicker and deeper it became.  Soon he was coming up to the pond and grumbled happily.  He could smell the fish and his mouth started to water.

 

It took a really long time but he managed to catch enough to fill the basket and fill their bellies to the point of excess.  Well, Amara and Castiel’s anyway.  He’d have to go hunting later for himself but Amara wouldn’t have to watch it.  The basket was heavy and by the time he got back his jaw hurt but it was worth hearing the delighted little squeal his witch made when she saw him.

 

Now that she was well rested, Amara didn’t mind using a spark of her magick to light a small fire in the pit they’d set up on the opposite side of the room. There was a vent built into the ceiling that she had to open first but soon they’d gorge themselves on grilled Salmon and she had her knight to thank for it. 

 

“You are amazing, Benny. I will cook you the biggest, best meal you’ve ever seen the moment we get out of this hell,” she said, peppering kisses against his fur all along his neck.

* * *

 

 

Castiel was out  _ picking berries _ , but Amara knew it was also code for giving them some privacy. She would have objected had she not been certain that the protective circle around the place would keep him safe. She didn’t want to have to say goodbye to Benny even for an hour but she understood he had to go, for both their sakes. He’d risked so much to save her and she couldn’t let it go to waste. 

 

“So how long do we have? Will you stay the night with me at least?”

 

“ _ Of course.  But before dawn I must leave.  I do not want to wake you but I have a feeling you won’t let me leave without a goodbye,”  _ Benny huffed out a laugh and licked at her neck, “ _ Don’t be sad my sweetheart.  Tomorrow, after you cross that line and become the magnificent witch I know you’ll be we’ll be together and nothing will ever have to make me leave again.” _

 

Amara nodded her head and put on her bravest face. She knew it was incredibly silly that she was getting so worked up over a few hours without Benny at her side, but to have him and then have him taken away in such a short period, was torture. Using the voice in her head, Amara whispered softly to tell Benny what she was thinking.  _ “I know we can’t, that we probably shouldn’t have connected that first time, not here at least. But I can’t wait to really feel you inside me, in whatever form that takes.”  _

 

Benny playfully bit at her neck, “ _ If I wasn’t afraid of it diminishing our first time truly being together I’d take you right now,”  _ Benny let out a purr and rested his head on her breasts, his eyes staring into hers, “ _ And once this is over and I’ve been able to actually hold you, I’ll take you in any form that you wish my sweet Mari.” _

 

She ran her fingers through the soft fur behind his ears and let out a silent breath. Soon it would be time for sleep and before the sun rose she’d be without him again. Amara turned her mind to happier thoughts before the slight string at the edges of her eyes moved forward to anything else. “The life I have planned for us, it probably won’t be too easy...but together, I think we can make it work.” 

 

“ _ I believe so too.  I agree with your stance on these trials and not just because I am your familiar either.  I will do what I can to aid you during this fight.  And I know you wish to start this right away but there are a few things I would like to take care of before that,”  _ he said shifting around until he was laying on his side with his arm draped over her.  His paw curled around her waist and pulled her in close.

 

“ _ Mmm? What’s that? _ ” she asked, grateful to feel him wrapped around her even in this form. Though Amara was eager to see Benny’s human shape as well. She imagined that smooth voice and bright blue eyes, but she couldn’t get much further.

 

“ _ Well...first would be to be with you and that may take a few days,”  _ Benny said huffing out a laugh when she got all embarrassed, “ _ I am just being honest with you!  Anyway and then there is your personal matter.  Then we can focus on taking down the council,”  _ he said flicking his tongue out to catch her cheek.

 

“That’s a good plan, I’m hoping Bobby will help me make contacts with some of the older, more experienced witches. It would be a great help to at least have an idea which ones would be willing to listen to us, then we can worry about taking the others down,” she grinned at the thought of it. Imagined the look of outrage on the red headed bitch’s face when she told the council what happened tomorrow. It felt amazing. 

 

“But yes, I want that...and I want to find Chuck more than anything else, I just hope he’s okay where he’s at, that he’s happy. I know in my heart that he’s still on this earth, and I’ll give everything I have to get him back.”

 

Benny purred loudly and licked at her face, “ _ I know you do not want to but we need to get some sleep and Castiel has been pacing the front porch the last few minutes.  The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes,”  _ he said and yawned.

 

Amara grinned holding tightly onto Benny’s paw over her stomach. “Castiel get in here so we can all get some sleep,” she called out, rolling her eyes at her ridiculous friend. There was a slight creak when the door opened and his footsteps smacking against the floor but he still didn’t say anything. “We’ll get started early in the morning, rest now. Goodnight Castiel.”

* * *

 

  
  


Castiel glanced out over the empty field and watched as witches and mages trickled in slowly.  Some had wounds on them and some just didn’t even seem to have the energy to really even be happy about this being ended.  Him and Amara though were both buzzing with so much pent up energy it took everything within them to not sprint through the last stretch.  He could see Rufus and Bobby in the distance and he laughed, waving over to them as Amara did the same.

 

“We did it….I would have never been able to do it without you...thank you,” Castiel said softly taking her hand and squeezing her fingers.

 

“Are you kidding me? I’d have been a mangled corpse if it weren’t for you...it was a team effort, for sure,” Amara said, pulling him into a hug. They’d already discussed the fact that they couldn’t mention Benny’s trip out of the realm and it wasn’t a lie to say that Castiel saved her life just as much that day.

 

She let go of the strong hold she had him in and made her way over to Bobby next. Amara never imagined she’d miss the smell of old spice and Jack Daniels but when the scent of him filled her nose, She felt like she’d finally made it back home.”It was close for awhile there, but I told you I wouldn’t let you down.” 

 

Bobby nodded his head, feeling utterly silly for the tears that wanted to drop but he held it together, “That’s my girl, Gods it's good to see you kiddo,” he said yanking Amara back into a hug.  He held his charge far longer than he should but he couldn't help it.  He missed her.  Letting go he laughed a little and took Amara’s left hand in his.

 

“Welcome to the beginning of the rest of your life Amara,” he said and dragged his thumb along the inside of her wrist.  He winced with her as a symbol appeared like a tattoo.  It didn’t surprise him when he recognized the Gaelic symbol for darkness and even grinned as it darkened on her skin.

 

Amara’s fingers traced over the black ink on her arm and she closed her eyes. “It’s beautiful…” 

 

It was hard not to gush at Bobby everything that had happened to them over the last few days but there would be time for that later. She also planned to tell him the whole truth once they weren’t surrounded by witches and council members anymore. Instead she focused on what she could talk about. 

 

“Do I have to tell you or do you know already?” she asked with a knowing smile.

 

Bobby stared at her for a moment and suddenly realized what she was talking about, “We’ve been wondering if the old cabin was still standing.  In the earlier days we would have little faint touches from when people would find it but now, not so much.  So, how’d ya like the cabin?” he asked with a chuckle.  He glanced over and saw Castiel practically dragging Rufus towards the containment area.  Gently touching Amara’s shoulder he started them on that path as well.  There was a secluded area where familiars who resided in their own realms could manifest without scaring everyone.

 

“It was like a spa resort by the time we got there. I don’t know what we’d have done if B- _ we _ hadn’t found it,” Amara confessed, “Pretty sure my stomach is still a little swollen from the massive amount of salmon we ate that night.” 

 

Amara’s eyes scanned for Castiel any time they were in a crowd, wanting remind herself that they’d both made it through this place. She found him waiting by the gate and it wasn’t until a few animals began to shift that she even registered what was happening. It had been a long two weeks and she was ready to have Benny’s arms around her and finally feel like it was over.

 

Castiel was twisting his hands around, the new mark on his wrist still a little sore but he couldn’t even focus on that.  The stone was still...almost cold against his skin and he could only hope that it meant Dean was on his way.  Next to him there were other small portals opening up but none of them held the red fox that belonged to him.  

 

He was just about start worrying when one opened right in front of him and a beautiful red fox lept out.  Castiel cried out in relief and watched with wide eyes as he slowly shifted into his human skin.

 

“Oh...wow,” Castiel gasped.  Dean was beautiful and those wild green eyes were staring right at him.

 

“D-Dean?” he said timidly, his hand instinctively reaching up to touch at his stone.

 

“You don’t need that anymore, sweetheart...I’m right here,” he said, pulling his witch into his arms. Dean didn’t want to wait in line for one of those robes, so he didn’t. Instead, Dean lifted Cas off the ground and spun him around a little as he nibbled at the corner of his jaw. 

 

“You’re really here!” Castiel clung to his familiar and later he’d feel embarrassed by it but for now he couldn’t help crying into Dean’s shoulder.  He pulled back just enough to look into Dean’s face and smiled brightly, “Your eyes are so green,” he said softly.

 

Dean grinned, he could feel his witch growing warmer and had it not been for the clearing of a throat just beside his other ear, Dean would have probably kissed him right here. Instead he looked to see dark skinned human giving him a withering glare. 

 

“Don't you think you might need to put some clothes on kid?” Rufus asked, glancing around to to gesture at all the people who were starting to stare. 

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Dean pulled back from his witch reluctantly. 

 

“Stupid humans and the shame they feel over their bodies,” he grumbled, stalking over toward the area where they had big ugly robes waiting for them. It was just a little skin and Dean didn’t see a reason to feel awkward or embarrassed about it. As he slid the cloth over his shoulders and wound the belt at his waist, Dean made sure to make his disapproval known, “We’re supposed to be naked , y’know.”

 

Castiel wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he had gladly watched Dean’s ass the entire time he went and grabbed the robe.  He was a little sad he had to cover up but they were surrounded by people and his mentor was much more embarrassed than he was.  Castiel laughed a little and caught Dean’s wrist.

 

“Dean, this is Rufus, my mentor,” he said quietly.  Gods Castiel couldn’t wait to get home and finally get to feel Dean’s warmth around him.  And he wouldn’t have to say goodbye this time.  He couldn’t help suckering himself to Dean’s side and sigh softly.

 

“Hey, I’m Dean,” he said, holding one hand out using the other to wrap protectively around Cas. As soon as the older man shook it and released him from the formalities, Dean was curling around Castiel, nibbling at his ear. More than anything he wanted to drag his little witch off into the woods and give him a proper marking but with all the humans standing around gaping at him, it didn’t seem likely. 

 

“C’mon, there’s someone I need you to meet before we leave,” Castiel said and managed to untangle himself from Dean to pull him towards where he saw Amara walking off.

* * *

 

  
  


Amara scanned the oddly shaped corral where magical creatures were popping up all over the place. She’d never been overly patient and now that she’d known what it felt like to have Benny at her side, she was even less pleased with the wait. The ache from his absence became more and more physical as time passed and the others were united with their familiars. 

 

Letting out a small whine, she called for him. “Dubhdara.” 

 

She heard Bobby draw in a shocked breath beside her but she ignored it because almost immediately a large portal opened and out walked the beautiful black panther she’d been waiting for. 

 

Benny looked around cautiously as he stepped through his portal.  He’d be able to return to his realm but he knew it wouldn’t be anytime soon.  For the look on his witch’s face at that moment was worth the tearful goodbyes to his family.  He took in a deep breath and slowly began to feel the change within him.  It felt warm and tingly as it spread through his veins.  Within minutes he was standing on two legs and his paws were not long thin fingers.  He wiggled them in front of his face before meeting Amara’s eyes and smiling wide.

 

“Hi Mari,” he said taking a few steps closer to her. 

 

Amara’s jaw dropped at the gorgeous sight of Benny’s human form. He was chiseled perfection in a way that seemed unbelievable even to someone who practiced magick every day. Her eyes moved slowly over him, taking in each and every inch before getting lost in those bright blue eyes that felt like home. Even though she could feel Bobby try to stop her, Amara kept going and she pushed herself through the small group of people in front of her and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him in an indecent pose. 

 

Benny hugged her close, his nose diving into her neck and groaning at her smell, “Finally,” he chuckled.  One hand supported her weight and the other moved to cup the side of her face, his thumb tracing the curve of her lips, “Waited so long to be able to do this,” he said pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Then stop waiting,” she teased, tilting his chin up and closed the distance between their mouths. The world around them disappeared when Amara felt Benny’s soft lips on hers and tasted his kiss. It was electric energy and warm comfort. Satisfying, yet not enough. It was a delicate contrast of everything she was feeling. Before she knew it, Amara was whining and chasing his lips as he pulled away, Benny being more conscious of what was happening around them.

 

“Shhh, soon My Mari,” Benny said giving her one more kiss before gently setting her down on her feet.  He could see Bobby trying to avoid looking at them and Benny couldn’t help laughing a little as he grabbed up one of the robes and slipped it on. Taking Amara’s hand in his he walked over to Bobby and held out his hand.

 

“Hello Bobby, I’m Benny.”

 

“Yea, yeah I know who ya are.  Nice to finally meet ya though,” Bobby grumbled even though he was smiling just a little.  He shook Benny’s hand with a shake of his head and glanced over at Amara.

 

“Alright Kiddo, not to embarrass the holy hell out of you but me and several of the other mentors are getting together after this.  To ah, let our charges and familiars have some alone time. I’ll be back in the morning, you remember how to get home?” he asked handing out the keys to his truck.

 

Amara grinned, nodding enthusiastically at the opportunity to spend some time alone with Benny. She’d only spent a matter of minutes with him in human form and already she was struggling to keep her hands and lips off him. 

 

“Yep, but even if I get a little lost, Benny has an excellent sense of direction,” she beamed, so proud to have such a beautiful, capable knight on her arm. 

 

“Good, good,” Bobby said and closed his hand over Amara’s as she took the keys, “I’m so proud of you girl, so damn proud,” he said and touched the side of her face before turning on his heel to meet up with Ellen and probably now Rufus.

 

With Bobby gone, Amara draped her arms over Benny’s neck and pulled him in again, his smile pushing against her lips as a few soft chuckles escaped. She was eager to get him alone, to feel him around her, in her,  _ completely _ . Amara had never needed anything so desperately but the familiar sound of Castiel clearing his throat had her reluctantly pulling away. 

 

“Ugh this better be go-,” Amara started and then stopped at the sight of Castiel’s smile and a handsome guy draped around him. “You must be Dean, it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

 

Benny blinked a few times and barked out a laugh, his arms instantly moving to embrace his friend, “What are the chances!” he said clapping Dean on the face as he pulled away.

 

“Wh-What?  You two know each other?!” Castiel exclaimed staring at the two of them with his mouth hanging open.

 

Dean grinned wide in fondness of his best friend from home, glad to be reunited with at least one person from his realm. “Yeah, Sweetheart. We know each other...I used to treat Benny here like a jungle gym. He’s probably the best friend I have next to you and Sammy, of course.” 

 

Amara’s eyebrows rose in confusion until she remembered several of her dreamwalks leading back into Benny’s realm and the repeated sighting of an energetic fox. 

 

“Y-you’re the red fox..I remember you,” she said, blushing at the memory of where some of those dreams had taken her. Amara promised herself a dozen times over in her head that it was unlikely Dean saw anything, or that he would judge her if he did, but she still felt the heat snaking up her skin.

 

Benny grinned, “That he was.  It honestly shouldn’t surprise me that Castiel’s familiar would come from my realm as well.  As powerful as he is and all,” he said.

 

Castiel blushed and dipped his head down shyly, “I think it’s awesome that you two know each other.”

 

“Mmhmm, grew up together.  Not that I’m not enjoying this but I’m sure Dean will agree with me that we should start heading out of here,” Benny said and smiled as Amara suckered back into his side.  He could feel her eagerness and just by the slightly wild look in Dean’s eyes, they were all a little  _ too _ ready to be somewhere more private.

 

Just as they reached the exit, Amara heard a familiar voice that sent ice through her veins. Her head snapped toward the sound and she saw blonde woman and the witch responsible for the midnight raid on their cave. They were arguing heatedly with Jody,  beautiful brunette Udara who seemed to be doing everything she could to get them to calm down. 

 

“I’m telling you, I know that bi-that  _ witch _ had her familiar with her before we completed the ceremony,” Ruby said, her big plump lips turning down in a scowl.

 

“Now you listen to me missy, that is just impossible.  No familiar can just manifest itself before a witch has matured!  You probably saw another mountain lion,” Jody said rolling her eyes.  She looked up to see Bobby’s charge, the reason for Ruby’s tirade, trying to leave.  Part of her wanted to let the girl get out of there but even if Bobby was one of her oldest friends, she couldn’t play favorites.

 

“Amara!  Come here please,” she called out.

 

“Just stay calm,” Benny said softly as they all turned to head over to the woman calling for Amara.

 

Amara took a few deep breaths and reminded herself to stick as close to the truth as she could and to never outright lie about anything unless absolutely necessary. The Udaras had a way of knowing when you were lying, so she would have to be creative to not get caught. 

 

Stepping up to the group, grateful Benny, Castiel, and Dean were by her side, Amara pulled a small, but genuine smile for Jody. “Yes?” 

 

“Maybe you can clear something up for us.  Ruby here is convinced that you somehow had your familiar with you, inside the trials.  Is this true?” Jody asked with a quirked brow.  Ruby said something under her breath but quickly shut up when Jody glared at her.

 

“Well I’ve always felt that Benny was with me since I saw him that first time on my Vision Quest...but I didn’t think it was possible for familiars to be inside the trial grounds,” Amara said, with the most sincere expression she could manage. Which was asking a lot of her, given that Ruby was only a couple feet away and she’d have loved to wrapped her hands around the witch’s throat. 

 

“She’s lying!  I know what I saw!” Ruby shouted.

 

Benny snarled under his breath, only Dean’s hand on his shoulder and Amara’s on his chest keeping him in place.

 

“Hey!  Enough!  Okay, we’re going to settle this right now,” Jody shouted, “Ruby, if what you say is true then describe Benny’s animal form.  Since you saw him you should know what he looks like correct?” she said.

 

Ruby swallowed hard and stared between Amara and Jody, “I-I didn’t exactly... _ see  _ him.  I just know he was there!  I heard the growl!” Ruby yelled.

 

“Oh are you referring to the growl of the Mountain Lion you spelled to attack me or the sound that nearly split Benny into pieces when he tried to help me escape two days later when you and your minions came to our cave in the middle of the night and tried to poison us with a smoke bomb. Was that the growl you were talking about?” she asked, her hand still firm against Benny’s chest. Amara was still as calm, almost eerily so. She didn’t raise her voice, didn’t yell back at Ruby though the urge to put the little brat in her place was growing stronger every minute.

 

Jody closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  She really should be used this kind of crap by now but it still bothered how violent things had gotten in the trials.  When the ruling came back for them to take no action against another witch who had attacked someone in their sleep, all bets were off.  It was a damn free for all now.  

 

“Ruby, go home.  Lick your wounds and move on.  Just because you’re envious of the fact that Amara has a familiar…”

 

“That is not the point-”

 

“And I really don’t give a rat’s ass what your point is.  Go home,” Jody ordered and waited for Lilith to drag a still bickering Ruby away before turning her full attention to Amara, “You too, get home.  Rest up.  I’m really glad you two made it, really,” she said with a tired smile.  She gave them a small wave and headed back into her tent.

 

When she got back to Benny she squealed in delight and jumped into his arms. “Carry me my knight, and let’s go home.”

* * *

 

 

Benny tried to relax in the tin can that was called a vehicle but as Amara sped down the highway the more he grew tense.  When she finally pulled into the lot that was hers and Bobby’s home Benny nearly fell out of the car to kiss the ground.  He did not like that thing and hoped he’d never have to ride in it again.  

 

“This place is amazing,” Benny whispered mostly to himself.  The place was huge with a cluster of trees behind the house that he couldn't wait to explore.  He went around the truck and grinned when Amara all but dragged him into the house.

 

“I’ve only ever seen this through your memories,” he said softly.  The little images were playing in his head like a movie as he looked around.  Like the one of Bobby teaching her how to cook in the kitchen and like the one where she levitated her first object sitting cross legged in the family room.  Bobby always there guiding and encouraging her.  When the old man got back Benny would have to thank him again for not only teaching Amara but for having the courage to do so after his tragic loss. 

 

Amara was trying to let him explore the house, get a handle on his new home, but she was also eager to get him into her room and into her bed. “C’mon, you can look around later…” she said, tugging on his arm until he followed her up the stairs. 

 

Benny chuckled and once the door to her room was opened Benny picked her up, her legs wrapping instantly around his waist, “So eager,” he growled out.  He fell back on the bed with her still on top and kissed her with all the hunger and need he was feeling for his witch.

 

Amara had been waiting so long to get her hands and mouth back on him. If it weren't for the fact that he was in his human form, Amara would have sworn she was still dreaming. It still felt a little too good to be true, but Benny’s thick hands on her and the feeling of him beneath her kept her grounded in that moment of heaven. 

 

“You are gorgeous, more beautiful than I ever could have imagined…”

 

“I’m glad you approve sweetheart,” Benny chuckled taking her face in his hands to bring her lips back to his.  He’d dreamed of doing this for so long he felt insanely needy to have her there, against his lips at all times.  He rolled them over until he was hovering over he and grinned wide at her, “I wanna see you, I didn’t get a chance the last time.  Was too focused on the feeling of being inside of you,” He said rolling his hips against her.  Thankfully she had forgone the jeans in her clothing selection and kept with the stretchy material that clung to her tightly.

 

“Is it wrong to hope that you’re just as, ungh, focused this time?” Amara asked, her chest heaving as she began to feel him press against her through nothing but the thin layer of her leggings. Amara had never been so excited to get rid of a piece of clothing before. She began to push at the waistband to get them over her hips as Benny just watched her, chuckling to himself.

 

“Oh I definitely am,” Benny groaned watching as more of her skin became visible for him.  He finally got with the program and helped her undress until she was completely bare to him.  Gods she was beautiful and the scent of her was making his head spin.  There was so much he wanted to do but both of them were far too eager for any long teasings.

 

“But first,” he said and rose up on his knees to pull off the robe.  His cock hard and pulsing as her eyes raked down his body.  Grinning he let her stare at him for a moment before he was kneeling between her legs again, “Been needing another taste of you my sweet Mari,” he said kissing down her stomach.  His eyes rolled up to watch her as he dragged the flat of his tongue up her already wet slit.

 

“Ahh,” Amara moaned, half climbing up the bed from the realness of his tongue against her. She’d thought for so long that she’d really felt the moments they’d shared together in his home but now it was painfully clear that Amara had seriously overestimated the reality of what his touch would feel like to her. Now it was like fireworks lighting her up from the inside each and every time his tongue made contact with her clit, She was already dripping for him in just a few short breaths, Amara could feel her body responding in ways she’d never felt happen before.

 

“Oh Gods Benny...I-” Amara’s fingers found his hair and she couldn’t help but grab onto a fistful of it as he continued to lick and suck at her sensitive spots.

 

Benny knew he’d have no problem turning Amara into a quivering mess in his arms and that’s what he wanted.  His mother had warned him it could be painful for Amara her first time and Benny wanted to do everything in his power to make it less.  

 

He continued to lick and suck until Amara was all but crying out his name, the grip in his hair tight.  She was so gloriously wet she was dripping down his chin and he licked at it hungrily.  He was torn to keep doing what he was doing or trying to enter her now.  Amara looked delicious, her legs splayed open wide, chest heaving and eyes wild as she stared at him.  It had his cock throbbing to slip into all that wet heat.  Keeping their eyes locked Benny crawled up to her and let the head of his cock drag up her slit as he licked up her neck to her ear, “You want more of my mouth or would you rather have my cock now?” he asked nipping sharply at her earlobe.

 

Amara felt her face flush with want and heat from how easily the word had slipped off his tongue. She longed to have the courage to speak so boldly, but that would have to wait. For now, her first priority was getting Benny inside her without any more hesitation. As wonderful as it felt, she needed to fully connect with him and her mouth watered at the thought of feeling him really push into her. “Mmm, I-ahhh yess, ‘m ready Benny. Please, I need you.”

 

Benny shuddered hard and guided himself into her slowly.  Both of them let out groans as the feeling and Benny quickly stopped when he felt a bit of resistance, “Kiss me my Mari,” he gasped and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. He rolled their tongues together, loving her with every part of him as began to push further into her.

 

There was a slight ache as Benny’s thick length pushed into her but it was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt of finally being with him. The tenderness and love he’d shown her even in such a short time was more than enough to make up for any pain she might have felt. Benny’s kisses were addictive and a great way to distract herself from it as her body stretched to accommodate him. 

 

Soon he was buried deep within her, making slow shallow thrusts and Amara could feel blinding white heat building behind her eyes as pleasure surged through her higher than she’d ever felt it before. “Benny, Benny, Yes, yes...ahhh, yes please.. I-I -need.” 

 

Benny buried his face into her neck but kept his thrusts shallow.  It wasn’t only for her, if he went any faster he was scared of losing it too quickly.  He wanted this to be so good for her.  Taking in a deep breath he rolled his hips hard, the sound of her cry echoed in his ears and he groaned doing it again and again.

 

“Feel so good sweetheart,” Benny grunted, lifting up on his elbow to look down between them.  It was amazing to not only watch himself actually slip inside of his witch but to feel her all around him.  With each thrust he could feel their connection, could almost taste her heartbeat on his tongue.  

 

Amara was so close, she could feel her toes start to curl and as hard as she tried she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer, her body was resting on the cliff of orgasm and Amara knew she wouldn’t be able to hold onto it much longer. She wanted Benny to spill into her, wondered if she’d feel the rush of his pleasure into her if her orgasm was flooding out at the same time. Amara’s mind was overrun with ideas of what she wanted and she was mostly helpless to just let go and hoped he came with her, “B-en-I ahhtahh, Now, ahmmm-now.”

 

Benny pressed their foreheads together as he sped up his hips,.  He changed the angle just slightly and Amara clenched around him, her back bowing off the bed as he felt her cum all around him.  His mouth dropped open and he only lasted one more thrust before fell into his orgasm as well, her name falling from his lips over and over again.

 

Amara was stuffed full of him, sated and warm. She was certain in that moment that she’d never felt so good in her life. Part of her wanted to lay there and never move again and the other part was eager to get up and dance around the room like a maniac. Instead she met in the middle and tugged Benny as close as she could get him and let out a few small pleased noises. 

 

“That was...wow, that was amazing..” She said, huffing out a fond laugh as her whole face began to hurt from how wide she was smiling. 

 

Benny chuckled and kissed her deeply, his tongue rolling languidly along hers until they needed to pull away to breathe, “Yes it was,” he hummed, gently pulling out of her to lay on his side behind her.  He kissed the back of her neck and hummed again, “You in any pain?”

 

“Nothing I’m feeling, not yet anyway,” She grinned, savoring the feeling of having him wrapped around her like this too. It was much different than having the panther draped over her but still just as wonderful. 

 

“Good,” Benny growled and nipping at her ear.  He was growing hungry for her again but didn’t want to push her if she wasn’t feeling up to it.  He trailed his hand down her stomach and between her legs to find her still wet and warm.  He rubbed his finger against her clit slowly as he rolled his hips against her ass.

 

Amara let out a small moan, the feeling of his breath on her ear and his teeth in her skin was sending thrills of excitement up her spine. Though she wasn’t nearly as confident as Benny seemed to be, Amara didn’t want to be a lazy lover. More than anything she wanted to give Benny all the pleasure he’d given her, but she wasn’t sure she’d be any good at it. Thankfully, because of their bond, she didn’t even have to say it for him to understand what she wanted. 

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll show you,” he said softly in her ear.

* * *

 

  
  


Amara woke up blissfully happy. It was already almost noon if the height of the sun slipping into her windows could be trusted. She stretched a little, smiling up at Benny who was still sprawled across the bed with the arm closest to her still clutching at her waist so lightly that she barely had to move for his hand to slide over her hip and onto the mattress. She slid out of his grip hoping not to disturb his sleep, after the incredible night he’d given her, the man deserved to sleep in a little. 

 

She slipped into the shower and washed the dressed herself, making sure to be as quiet as possible. She wanted to surprise Benny with a nice breakfast before they got started on their day.

 

Amara checked on him again before slipping downstairs humming a happy tune as she moved 

through the kitchen. She gathered everything she’d need to cook up a feast, and then quickly texted Bobby to see if she needed to set another plate. 

 

_ Text to Bobby: Want some Brunch? If so ETA _

 

_ Text to Amara: Thanks Kiddo but Ellen made a huge breakfast for us this morning.  Will be back in a few hours. _

 

_ Text to Bobby: K, It's been a long two weeks and I’m feeling incredibly hungry. So you might wanna stop by the store on your way back. _

 

Amara grinned and started frying sausage so she could mix up her pancake batter. By the time she finished almost an hour later there was a whole table full of food that she knew even the two of them with healthy appetites wouldn’t be able to finish, but it was mostly things that would be good when reheated later and she wanted her effort to show. 

 

The coffee pot had just clicked off when she heard her name being called and footsteps on the stairs. “Good morning, my knight”

 

Benny moved up behind her and kissed at her neck as his arms wrapped around her, “What’s all this?” he asked looking at the amazing spread of food.  His stomach rumbled loudly and his mouth was already watering before he even spied the plate of sausages.

 

“I promised you a meal fit for a king, or something like that...though I’m not going to lie, at least half of it is just because I’ve missed the taste of breakfast for two, very long, very exhausting weeks,” Amara confessed, tilting her neck over a little to give them both a slight taste, him of her skin, and her of his lips. 

 

As wonderful as it felt, Amara didn’t let him linger long, both of their stomachs were ready for food and though she’d snuck a few small tastes while cooking, it only made her crave more. “C’mon let’s eat,” 

 

Benny sat down and unashamedly began to shovel food into his mouth.  He tried very hard to eat slower and with a tiny bit of manners but the second he tasted it he couldn’t stop.  He was about to fill his plate for the third time when he finally had to sit back with a loud groan.

 

“Oh...wow.  That was amazing Mari.  I’m gonna need a very long nap after that,” he chuckled.

 

“We can rest for a little while if you want, but as soon as you’re ready I’m going to,” she paused, swallowing hard. Amara knew that there was risk involved, that it could be that he’s been gone all these years and she doesn’t know because she didn’t have the power to find out. But now she has the power and if he’s out there, she wants, no she needs to find him. “We’re going to test my powers and see if there’s any sign of Chuck now that I’ve been upgraded.”

 

Benny sat up and reached for her hand, “If you’re ready, I may have an idea,” he said dragging his thumb over her knuckle. Benny sighed a little and dragged his fingers through his hair, “You need to remember that you’re not the only one who grew in power yesterday.  The moment I officially came here and left my realm, then connected on a physical level, my powers magnified too.  I can sense things about you that I was never able to before.” 

 

Benny chewed on his lip and really hoped Amara wouldn’t become angry with him, “All familiars have some sort of bond with each other, we can sense when there is another one around.  Like I know for a fact there are two Owl’s in these very woods still searching for their witches.”

 

Amara’s eyes widened as she felt overwhelmingly in awe of him. 

 

“Anyway, there’s another familiar connected to you Amara and I think I should be able to help you find your brother.”

 

Amara looked at him in confusion for a second before she realized what he was saying. Her eyes went wide and she was grateful for the seat under her because Amara was almost certain her legs would have given out at the realization. “He’s...You’re saying Chuck, he’s a familiar?” 

 

“I can’t be sure but there is  _ someone _ else attached to you.  It isn’t Bobby or Castiel and usually this kind of thing could send a familiar into a possessive rage but I feel nothing like that.  If anything I’m insanely curious about whoever it is.  Which is why I’m just a bit more convinced that it’s your brother.  And it could answer why he had to suddenly leave you,” Benny explained.  He didn’t want to get her hopes up but the more he thought it over in his head the more it made sense.

 

“O-Okay,” Amara said, shocked that it could even be possible. She’d learned the hard way that there came a cost with hope but with Benny at her side, everything seemed a whole lot less terrifying and overrunning with promise. “We’ll talk to Bobby and then we’ll go looking for him, however long it takes.”

* * *

 

 

Bobby walked around the circle sprinkling a mixture of sea salt and angelica blessed by the sun and the full moon that had passed the night before.  Inside the circle sat Amara and Benny sitting back to back, fingers clasped together as they controlled their breathing and listened to the wind gently playing in the trees.  It took them a few days of preparation for the ritual and thankfully it coincided with the full moon and Amara wouldn’t have to wait an entire month.  

 

At first Bobby thought Benny’s idea was a bit far fetched but he couldn't deny that he too felt something attached to Amara.  It had always been there even before the trials and Bobby just put it to the side that maybe it was just Benny’s way of staying connected to Amara.  But now that the familiar was here Bobby quickly changed his mind. There was no way he could have helped her follow it anyway.  Only a familiar could do that and now, they had one.

 

Once the circle was set Bobby stood in the north point and silently asked for protection over Benny and Amara, then drove the athame in his hand into the dirt to seal it, “You may begin,” he said soundly.  

 

Amara began chanting in a low tone, Benny’s voice a quiet echo in her ear as the air around them began to shift slightly. It was barely a breeze but Amara felt it all the same. Just as she’d found a peaceful blackness, Amara’s eyes snapped open and the view in front of her changed entirely. She wasn’t in Bobby’s house anymore, but moving fast through a grassy meadow. The world around her shook from running at speeds she wasn’t used to. It wasn’t until she looked down to see a blur of black paws moving beneath her that she realized Benny was the one running, carrying them across the different terrains with ease. 

 

Benny kept his mind open and let it carry them through the realms until he felt the strongest connection through Amara.  He veered left and slowed his pace when he came through a thick cluster of trees and bushes.  There in a clearing was the small house that he’d seen before in Amara’s memories and slowly he approached it.

 

_ Amara’s nose curled up at the bowl of oatmeal Chuck put in front of her. “Gross, why didn’t you just wait for me to wake up. I couldda made something good.”  _

 

_ Chuck laughed a little and ruffled her hair, his chest constricting a bit when those fiery brown eyes glared up at him, “Because I wanted to make you breakfast at least once…” he said swallowing hard. _

 

_ “Do we have any cereal left?” she asked, scrounging through the cabinets, completely oblivious to the world around her.  She dug into one of the lower cupboards and finally found some Cheerios, it wasn’t her favorite but it was so much better than that nasty oatmeal Chuck was trying to make her eat.  _

  
  


_ Once she sat down, Amara looked up at her brother with a hopeful expression. “Will you take me to town today? I want to get a new notebook, mine’s empty.” _

 

_ Chuck winced, his hands fumbling together in his lap, “I um, not today Amara.  I’m sorry,” he said and frowned when she scowled at him.  He didn’t want their last moments together to be like this, “I um, I have a present for you.  Hold on,” he said and dashed out of his chair.  He meant for her to find this much later but he wanted to see her smile one last time.  He grabbed up the bundle of hard covered notebooks and special pencils and brought them to her at the table. _

 

_ “I know you like to pick out your own but I thought you might like these,” he said and gently placed them next to her. _

 

_ Amara gasped, they were the most awesome notebooks she’d ever seen. Each one had that aged look to their covers and the pages were stained with tea or coffee to make it look so much older than they were. She sat there gaping in disbelief for a few minutes before she rushed around the table and hugged Chuck’s middle. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” _

 

_ Chuck swallowed hard and bit back the anguish squeezing at his chest, “You’re welcome,” he said softly kissing the top of her head and keeping her there until she wriggled away from him.  He watched her and took in a deep breath.  The pull was too much for him to ignore any longer and he wouldn’t let this happen in front of his sister.  She was too young to understand.  He just hoped that it wasn’t a lie that she would be okay...that she would be found. _

 

_ “Alright um, I gotta walk down to the mailbox.  Why don’t you take one of those notebooks and write me a poem about the fields look behind the house yeah?” he said. _

 

_ “Okay, thanks Chuck..you’re the best brother EVER!” Amara grinned, but something in her faltered.  _

 

_ She knew what happened next but instead of grabbing up her stash and running out through the yard to play, Amara’s perspective shifted and she watched her own backside retreating out of sight.  _

 

_ “Are you ready for this Mari?” Benny asked nudging at her hip as he heard the front door close. _

 

_ “I need to know what happened, show me Dubhdara.” Amara confirmed.  _

 

_ Benny nodded and gently nipped at her fingers until she grabbed onto his fur.  He guided them through the house to follow Chuck.  The man looked wrecked and he stumbled a few times as he got farther and farther away from the house.  Benny sniffed the air and along with the salt that was Chuck’s tears he could also smell smoke.  He looked around for some kind of sign of fire but there was nothing there.   _

 

_ Just outside the property line, carefully hidden behind some trees Chuck stopped, turning back to face the house. _

 

_ “Stay safe little sister,” he whispered and took in a deep shaky breath.  His eyes fluttered before squeezing shut, his arms raising up as his entire body was engulfed with flames. _

 

Amara came to screaming. Her throat was dry, as if she was still inhaling the smoke. She was going to be sick, her stomach curdled in disgust and she felt the bile rising up in her throat. She didn’t know what happened but there could be no denying that Chuck turned to ash before her very eyes. Tracks of wet patches cooled on her face made by the salty tears that were coming out in steady streams. 

 

“No...noooo no no no no!” 

 

“Mari! Sweetheart breathe!” Benny said trying to make his voice louder than her heart beating in her ears.  He grabbed at her face and her unfocused eyes wouldn’t meet his.

 

“Amara, look at me, now,” he ordered and suddenly their eyes locked and he heaved out a breath, “He’s okay, no listen to me sweetheart, I know what he is!” he said.  Bobby was pacing outside of the circle and Benny could feel his need to break it and come closer but he was grateful the old man was keeping out of this for now.

 

“B-bu f-fire,  Ch-,  _ I saw him, Benny!” _ Amara shook wildly, if not for the strong hands on her shoulders she surely would have fallen apart entirely. The scene she’d witnessed in the woods playing over and over again in her mind.

 

“I know but listen to me, he’s a phoenix…” 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Bobby hissed, his hand dragging over his face, “You sure about this?” he demanded.

 

Benny frowned and pulled Amara until she was all but sitting in his lap, “Of course I am.  I know what I saw.  I smelled the ash before he burned up.”

 

Bobby closed the circle faster than he had ever done before and closed the distance between him and the other two.  He knelt down in front of Amara and touched her face, “Kiddo...I know where he is.”

 

Amara was half catatonic listening to the others talk, still mostly in shock from what she’d seen even though she realized, abstractly, neither Benny nor Bobby seemed to be as upset as she was. Part of her wondered if it was because they didn’t know him, something else, something warmer told her that wasn’t the case. She just couldn’t process anything, not even with Benny wrapped tightly around her. 

 

“Let's get her inside,” Bobby said.  

 

Benny nodded and gently lifted her in his arms.  They left their supplies outside, promising to get them later.  He carried her inside the house and up the stairs to her bedroom.  When he laid her down she was still staring off into nothing and there was a flare of panic in his chest.  He should have shielded her, warned her.  Something.  Bobby came in a moment later with a chunk of chocolate and some hot tea.  Benny broke it into pieces and sent up his thanks when Amara actually ate it.

 

“That’s it sweetheart,” he said feeding her another piece and then helping her sip up some of the hot tea.

 

Amara felt the warm liquid slip past her lips but the taste was unfamiliar on her tongue for a few seconds before the scent and taste of ash flooded back through her and she coughed it all back up. She felt Benny’s fingers on her chin as he wiped at her mouth with a towel and her gaze traced along the lines, flowing up his arm, over his bicep, and up to the familiar blue eyes. 

 

“There you are,” Benny said softly, dragging his thumb across her cheekbone, “He’s still alive sweetheart, he’s still here and Bobby knows where he is.”

 

“S-still..” Amara’s voice was scratchy and she wasn’t quite sure she heard him correctly but when she started to really look at him, Benny wasn’t smiling but he was...hopeful. She could feel it in her own chest. She shook her head and tried to pull up what he’d said again but she’d barely heard it the first time. 

 

“W-what?” 

 

“Your brother is still alive Mari,” Benny said with a soft smile.

 

It took a few repetitions from both of them before she finally understood in her core,what he’d been trying to say to her. Eventually though, Benny held her in his arms, broke through the haze of grief, panic, and shock, and Amara realized that what she’d seen wasn’t an ending, but a rebirth. 

 

“We have to find him, we have to find Chuck.”

 

“Kiddo, Phoenix familiars only align themselves to a very specific type of witch and there is only one in this state who has one,” Bobby explained, “His name is Julian Richings, quirky kinda guy.”

 

“So you know where he is then?” Amara asked trying to sit up only to feel Benny’s arms tighten around her. “Let me go, Benny. If we know where he is I have to go.”

 

“Hey, you need to relax sweetheart.  I know you want to go see him right this second but I’m getting the feeling that this Richings guy isn’t just a run of the mill witch and you’re still not feeling one hundred percent,” Benny said gently pushing Amara back down on the bed.

 

“You’d be correct.  Let me make some phone calls to find out where he is exactly and when we can see him.  I’ll explain once I get the whole story on the guy,” Bobby said and left the room to go call first Ellen then more than likely Jody.

 

It felt like a twist of wrongness was coiling inside her gut but deep down she knew they were right to be cautious. After being incredibly patient all these years for no real sign of life it was like someone kept driving spikes into her feet now that she had a sliver of hope in her chest and a path to finding him stretched out before her. 

 

“Benny I,” she didn’t know what to say, knew she should listen to him and Bobby, they were being smarter about everything but Amara couldn’t stop replaying the memories in her mind and even though she felt the truth when she heard it, her mind still provided plenty of images of her brother’s sadness when he left her, of the guilt he must have felt, of his body engulfed in flames. 

 

“I promise you Mari I will get you to him.  Just know in your mind and soul that your brother is safe and alive, that you will see him very soon.  Bobby just needs to find their exact location,” Benny whispered brushing his fingers through her hair.  He wanted to do more to calm her down but he wasn’t sure what she wanted at that moment.  He took up her hand and kissed her fingers before pressing her palm against his chest.

 

“Yeah, just...just a little longer,” Amara said, though she wasn’t really sure she believed it. There had been so many years, too many, and she was starting to get the feeling that she’d never see him again. What if his witch wouldn’t let her close enough to try, what if he’d gone somewhere else, somewhere out of state, what if the memory was wrong or Benny was mistaken and he really was just a pile of ashes blown across their territory. 

 

_ I will find you, Chuck, I’ll find you and I won’t lose you again. _

* * *

 

 

“So we are all in agreeance that these issues with the trials need to be brought up with the council?” Bobby asked his hands folded together on the table.  All around him he saw nods and voiced out yesses.  Even though the whole idea had been Amara’s idea, Bobby had taken the lead in the meeting.  He knew she didn’t like it but he was grateful that Benny had made her understand that a barely matured witch wouldn’t have much of a say in their community just yet.  Bobby’s friends were more understanding than most but there were a few, Rufus for one, who were just too ornery to listen to a young one.

 

Everyone was there, all of Bobby’s old friends and some acquaintances that he knew hated the trials and wanted them abolished altogether.  His house had never been so full before, thank the Gods Amara knew how to cook and both Ellen and Jody had come over early to help out as well.  If it had been left to him everyone would be eating a can of beans.

 

Once everyone had their fill of food they gathered in the dining room and spoke their thoughts and hopes for the trials.  While some still wanted the entire thing gone, the majority like himself, wanted it changed.  To go back to the way it was and any act of violence against a fellow witch be punishable.  That was when both Amara and Castiel spoke up.  Telling of their experiences of feeling hunted, attacked and then nearly murdered with little chance to defend themselves.  Bobby damn near broke skin as he dug his nails into his arm listening to this.  Amara was superb in every field of magick but Castiel struggled with defensive spells.  How is it considered fair when a powerful witch as himself is picked off just because he can’t deflect spells?  

 

“Alright, when we hear of the next council meeting we’ll set up a another meeting just before to try and set up a conference with them,” Ellen piped in, her hand reaching out to squeeze at Amara’s shoulder.

 

She nodded, feeling a little wrung out after spilling everything to a group of mostly strangers, however trustworthy they might be. More than anything Amara wanted to just run. She wasn’t sure if it was her own need to chase after Chuck or Benny’s desire to be anywhere else but there, bleeding into her heart but for the most part she just didn’t care. The urge to get out was strong in them both it seemed. 

 

Thankfully the people started to filter own, a few closer friends of Bobby’s still hanging around. Ellen, Jody and her wife Donna, and of course Rufus stayed, which meant Amara was grateful to have Castiel and Dean stay after too. She grabbed up Benny’s hand and motioned them all toward the back door and out into the small yard just before they crossed into the tree line. 

 

Amara let out a quiet groan as she took a deep breath of fresh air. “Ahhh, this feels so much better.” 

 

“Yes it does.  We haven’t been spending much time indoors lately,” Castiel said moving up next to her.  There was a light wind but seemed to sense they were all out there, it picked up enough to ruffle their hair and Castiel sighed happily.

 

“I need to run, to get out of here. I love Bobby and I might even come back but I can feel Chuck calling me in my heart and I’m still stuck here,” Amara confessed, though her sad smile grew brighter as she watched their shifted familiars play happily with one another. “They used to do this all the time, I can’t tell you how many times I had to watch Benny push Dean away because I came to him in my dreams.” 

 

Castiel laughed a little, “ I wish I could have seen that but I guess I am right now,” he said watching them for a minute before grabbing at Amara’s hand, “Was Bobby able to get ahold of your brother’s witch?”

 

Amara scratched numbly at her arm, more a nervous habit than an actual itch. “He’s found the guy he thinks is Chuck’s witch but he wanted to get more information before I went there...both he and Benny are being cautious and I get it...I’m young and not all witches like their lives being interrupted much less by some stupid kid they don’t know but I’m also going a little stir crazy while waiting.”

 

“And not all witches have the same relationship as we do with ours.  You’re not some stupid kid, there has to be a reason why Bobby’s being cautious-”

 

“There is,” Bobby said walking up to them.  His hands shoved into his pocket.  Ellen, Jody, Donna and Rufus were a bit away from them talking with each other.

 

“Look kiddo, I just wanted to make sure that I was right before going over there and you bein heartbroken cause I was wrong,” Bobby said, a smile pulling at his lips when Benny and Dean raced between them.

 

“I know, Bobby. I’m not stupid...everything you’ve done for the last five years has all been to protect me, to keep me happy, healthy, and safe...I just,” Amara sighed in frustration, not being able to find the right words to say what she needed. “It’s not that I’m not grateful, I just  _ need  _ this, I  _ need  _ it in a way I’ve never needed anything before. I need to see him at least once more, if nothing else,” she paused, her voice breaking with emotion. “I have to see him one last time.”

 

“Amara, c’mere,” He said and gently led her and Castiel over to the picnic table over by their herb garden, once they were seated and Amara was breathing just a little better Benny continued.

 

“Your brother is tied to a very, very powerful witch.  He’s what we like to teasingly call a Reaper,” Bobby started stilling Castiel’s gasp with a look, “It’s hard to explain really but in the simplest of terms that I can, he and Chuck guide souls to the next life.  Some go into the ether to wait to be reborn, the rest well they are immediately reborn.  That’s why Phoenix’s are so rare, there’s usually only one in a lifetime.  And that’s why it took me so long to track them down, they’re hardly ever on this plane.  But Julian has agreed to a meeting for you and Chuck tomorrow,” Bobby explained.

 

Amara was shaking at the news. Though part of her was still afraid the rug was going to be pulled out from under her, she couldn’t help but smile at the mere idea of being face to face with her brother again. Tears of joy began to brim at the edge of her eyes and she started to laugh, to laugh and smile and feel the happiness thrumming under her skin. 

 

Chuck was alive and real and she’d see him again in just a few hours, just one single day..

 

Amara’s magic hovered around the group, shades of pastel swirling between each of them and pulling them into a circle, exploding in a canopy of sparkling lights far over their heads. The grass tickled against the toes of her flip flops until she quickly slipped them off and began to dance around in it, pulling Benny with her. Her heart was full and she was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt as the earth moved under their feet. 

 

The hope in her chest flooded out and sparked new life into the soil between her toes. Tiny dandelions rose up from the ground, moving in a thin circle around the whole group. It didn’t stop until Benny picked her up and spun her around.

 

The air around them bubbled with such happiness that no one was immune from it.  Not even the cranky old man Rufus.  He was smiling and laughing with the others as they moved closer towards them.  Benny had never seen or felt his witch this happy before, he couldn’t help spinning her around until both of them grew dizzy.  They fell to the ground in a peal of laughter and Amara nearly squealed when Dean still in his fox form came bounding over and tackled her.

 

“Dean!” Castiel laughed falling to the grass next to them.

 

“This...this is amazing, I haven’t felt this light in years,” Ellen laughed, opening up her arms as she took in a deep breath of the fresh flower scent.

 

Amara tried to catch her breath against Benny’s chest, still smiling and laughing between exhales. She couldn’t believe after all this time she was really going to see Chuck again, to have her brother back, even if only for a few minutes. Feeling overwhelmed with both love and hope, Amara pushed herself up a little until she could claim Benny’s lips with a chaste kiss. “Thank you, I know I haven’t said it...with everything that I saw it wasn’t easy but thank you, Benny. For sharing the memories, for helping me with this, for  _ everything.” _

 

“You are more than welcome my beautiful Mari,” Benny said cupping each side of Amara’s face as he kissed her, “I love you,” he smiled brightly and rubbed their foreheads together as Amara’s magick continued to swirl all around them.

 

“And I love you, my dark knight.”

* * *

 

 

The morning had started off like most others with one key exception; Amara was nervous, hopeful too, but still very nervous.

 

If not for Benny distracting her she’d have been a complete and utter mess by noon when it was time to leave. She was incredibly grateful that Dean and Castiel had stayed the night in Bobby’s small guest room so that she would have them for moral support, whatever the day might bring.

 

Now they were moving in the direction of Sturgis which was as far across the state as they could get and still be in South Dakota but Amara didn’t mind. The drive was actually calming compared to being trapped in the house while they waited. Castiel had driven his jeep and when Benny had eyed Bobby’s truck suspiciously, he’d taken pity on them and offered to be the other driver. While Rufus grumped about everyone getting to do the fun stuff without him, he claimed he had business to take care of and left. Jody and Donna had taken off the night before though much to Amara’s surprise, Ellen seemed to be sticking around. 

 

The journey should have taken around five hours but they stopped quite a bit, for both Benny and Dean, neither used to riding in a car for long. They weren’t far off schedule though, only twenty minutes and that was after stopping for lunch. 

 

Castiel had just passed the sign that read _Welcome to_ _Sturgis South Dakota_ when Amara started to feel her pulse pounding against her ears. Suddenly she was terrified over the most ridiculous things. 

 

_ What if I’ve changed too much? _

 

_ What if he doesn’t even recognize me anymore? _

 

_ What if I don’t recognize him? _

 

_ What if he isn’t my brother anymore? _

 

_ What if he hates me… _

 

_ “Shhh Mari.  There’s no way he could hate you,”  _ Benny said linking their fingers together to make their connection even stronger.  He’d been hearing her mind get more and more creative with its questions.  He gently pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 

“ _ Both of you have changed but that won’t matter.” _

 

Amara closed her eyes and leaned into him, letting him calm the restless thoughts and feelings tumbling around inside her. She smiled as she thought of the time Chuck tried to teach her to ride a bicycle. Where he got the thing she’d never know but he brought it home and gave it to her with a flourish of arms. Amara remembered feeling skeptical about the bike, despite seeing a few of the other kids her age riding around on them during the rare trips to town she got to make with him. But when she looked up to ask him what it was, her brother’s face was so full of hope that she couldn’t do anything but smile and run to give him the biggest hug she could manage at seven years old. 

 

It had taken her a long time to get the hang of balancing herself and the courage to not stop pedaling so that she stayed in motion. But instead of getting frustrated and giving up like she’d suspected most brothers would, Chuck was patient and he never failed to make sure her scuffed knees and bruised shins were treated right away. 

 

She was jerked out of her warm memories when not even ten minutes after they passed the city limits, Amara’s magic surged through her and she felt him, she felt her brother for the first time in over six years. 

 

“We’re almost there,” Castiel called out, following Bobby off the highway.

 

Benny gripped Amara’s hand a bit tighter when he too felt the sudden surge of magick.  It was strange and very old, much older than what he had imagined.  Castiel turned right and the closer they got the more Benny’s skin tingled with the influx of power.  They were meeting Chuck and Julian at a park and Benny didn’t need to look at a map to know they were only a few minutes away.

 

“I think that’s it up there,” Castiel said pointing to a huge lush park and sure enough, Bobby turned into it.  Castiel followed him easily and it took Benny’s hand on Amara’s to keep her from flinging herself from the jeep.

 

Even though she could feel his magick, Amara needed to have him closer, needed to see him with her eyes, feel his arms around her again. Once the jeep came to a full stop, Benny finally let her hand slip free and she took off in a run, chasing the tendrils of his power back to its source. She could faintly hear the others calling out for her, the pounding of her pulse easily drowning them out. She was so close though, she couldn’t let them stop her...couldn’t hold herself back any further.

 

Benny raced after her, the need to shift almost overwhelming as his feet pounded into the earth.  He understood and could feel the panic rising in her the longer it took to find Chuck but he needed her to slow down.  Benny could feel her brother closeby but they weren’t on this plane, not yet.  

 

“Mari, stop!” he called out, just barely catching her arm before she flew off again.  Both of them were breathing hard and he was about to explain when the wind picked up around them.  The air crackled and the hairs on their arms stood on end as a portal of wind and electricity opened up next to them.  

 

Out walked a man in his mid twenties but when his magick touched Benny’s it felt old.  He had a long cane in his hand and a noticeable limp that Benny tried to not stare at too much.  The man, who Benny was assuming had to be Julian stopped and he let out a low whistle.  A large, magnificent bird flew the portal and did a few loops around them before settling on the ground.  Within seconds the feathers melted into human skin.

 

“Hello little sister,” Chuck said, his throat thick and chin trembling as he held out his arms.

 

Amara rushed forward, weeping openly when she felt his familiar grip around her. Now that she had him here, standing before her Amara wanted to laugh, to cry, to be angry, a million other emotions flooding over her in waves. She knew there wasn’t a real cause for any of the negative emotions, Chuck couldn’t help the fact that he had to go any more than she could have but Amara also knew that the lonely months before Bobby wouldn’t leave her memories easily. She shook her head, focusing on the moment...she wasn’t sure how long she’d get so she held on tightly and savored it. “I missed you so much…” 

 

Chuck nodded, the words locking up in his throat as he held her almost too tight.  He had missed her so much and worried himself to the point of sickness so many times.  There was a solid hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his witch smiling softly at him before walking towards the others who were just now catching up.  There was a man with long hair staring at them for a long moment before he too moved towards the others but much slower.  Chuck was assuming and praying that he was Amara’s familiar.

 

“C’mere,” he whispered and gently led Amara towards a picnic table, their arms not once letting the other go.

 

“I’m so sorry Amara...I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“I’m just happy to see you. I wasn’t sure I’d ever have that chance again,” she confessed. Amara then reached up to wipe at the corner of her eye, only for him to beat her to it. 

 

“I wish I could have told you what was going to happen but I couldn't.  You weren’t ready yet,” Chuck said softly, his thumb catching each tear.  His little sister was always pretty but she was beautiful now and he could feel the power thrumming inside of her like a current.  He couldn’t help smiling, “I always knew you would be amazing, sister” he said cupping the side of her face.

 

“Oh, I’m n-not,” she started, but then the flashes of the trials came back to her, of the surge of power she’d felt inside her when she and Benny connected and Amara realized, she deserved the compliment and she would gladly take it. “Thank you, it’s mostly Benny...and Bobby too, he was my mentor, my family after you left.” 

 

Chuck swallowed hard and nodded, the empty feeling in his stomach ripping open just a little more, “I’m glad you had a good mentor.  Julian told me about him after he talked with Bobby.”  He looked up to see the long haired guy looking at them again and Chuck huffed out a laugh, “I’m assuming that’s your familiar then?”

 

Amara smiled and blushed a little at the mention of Benny. She’d shared nearly everything with her brother before he’d left but Amara had never felt drawn to anyone like she’d felt with Benny...had never even had so much as a crush before. Sure, there were people she could say were pretty or handsome, even at twelve years old...but she’d never had any interest in them because of it. 

 

Only Benny, Always Benny. 

 

“Yes, his name is Benny...he’s a beautiful black panther,” she said, her smile growing a little as she talked about him. Chuck  wore a teasing smile but she could feel his happiness too. “He hasn’t been with me long,  but he’s already saved my life twice now.”

 

Chuck smiled, as the temptation raised to tease his sister for the little blush on her cheeks but he refrained for now.  He took up her left hand and looked at the beautiful tattoo on the inside of her wrist.  Even though he didn’t know what it stood for, he knew it fit her perfectly.

 

Swallowing hard he looked up at her but kept her hand in his, “I-Is there uh, anything wanna ask me?” 

 

Amara fidgeted a little in her seat, there weren’t any burning questions but there was one, one that she was terrified to ask. She looked back toward the group waiting for her, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned toward him again, “Will I ever see you again?”

 

‘Of course you will,” Chuck said, almost a little baffled at the question.  Then understanding slammed into him and he let out a long breath before pulling Amara in for another hug, “It will take some working out with Julian but he’s not against us seeing each other.  I swear to you on that.”

 

Amara melted into his hug, the relief swimming in her stomach. She’d been so sure that this would be their last moments together. Of course, she’d have understood no matter how much pain it would have caused her. What his witch was, what Chuck did, it was important and Amara didn’t want to get in the way of that. 

 

“He’s good to you?” she whispered, though she was almost certain the other witch could hear her. Something about the witch gave him a distinct omnipotent vibe. Still, Chuck was her brother and unfortunately, she had to ask. Too many witches had started to treat their familiars like pets, well no, lower than that; any living creature deserved more respect than some witches bestowed on their familiars. 

 

“Yes he is,” Chuck said resting his chin on Amara’s head as he relaxed, the wind playing around them a bit, “He treats me like an equal and on some days he’s more like an older brother.  We’ve been talking and even though he appears young, he has a very old soul.  He wants to take on a charge soon, which would allow me to have some free time,” he said, smiling at the memory.  They had just returned from the realm of the in between and Julian had for whatever reason sprung up the conversation.  At first it had been a weird attempt for Julian to let Chuck know that he could start dating if he really wanted to but the moment they got the phone call from Bobby, both of them knew most of that “free” time would be spent with his sister.

 

“That’s good...it’s good that he’s kind to you…” Amara didn’t want to break up their moment but she was also eager to have him meet everyone. Maybe if he saw Julian as an older brother, he could too understand why the small, but wonderful group of people that she’d brought were her makeshift family too. Amara’s traitorous heart already leaping forward to a future where they could all feel the the same bonds, kinship with one another. 

 

She tugged at his hand pulling him toward where everyone was waiting for her, “Everyone, this is my brother Chuck...Chuck this is everyone,” she paused before bumping him slightly and continuing to introduce them one by one.

 

Chuck shook hands with everyone though when it came to Benny, he faltered a bit.  The guy was huge and almost seemed to be sizing him up a bit.  Chuck stuck his hand out but was pleasantly surprised when the guy hugged him instead.

 

“It’s really good to finally meet you,” Benny said with a huge smile. 

 

“I think you were right Dean, he resembles a teddy bear more than a ferocious cat,” Castiel teased.

 

“Told you, his belly even bounces when he’s shifted...why do you think it’s so much fun to jump on,” Dean answered quietly, earning himself a glare from Amara. He mouthed the word ‘Sorry’ even if he didn’t mean it, and focused his attention back on Cas. 

 

Amara eventually just rolled her eyes fondly at Dean, ignoring his antics and shuffling closer to Benny. His arms fell naturally around her waist and Amara leaned into the touch. It was calming and it made her feel more comfortable than before, though the same couldn’t be said for the others.

 

“I feel like I should have brought food or something,” she said, shaking her head at the fact that she was now surrounded by everyone she loved and for some reason there was still an awkward tension in the air.

 

“Well, I’ve learned a bit since the  _ gross oatmeal, _ ’ Chuck said with a laugh, snapping his fingers together until a simple but delicious covered the small picnic table next to them. 

 

Amara’s eyes went wide, even she couldn’t have put together something so easily from thin air. 

 

She gaped a little but her brother looked back at her with a shrug. “What can I say, Julian is  _ very _ particular about his food.” 

 

“Oh I like him,” Dean said, clapping his hands together and moving toward the table drawing a laugh out of everyone. 

 

The awkwardness dissipated and soon they were all sharing laughter, memories, and a delicious meal together. She couldn’t remember a time when she felt more complete. Amara knew whatever the world had planned for her, she’d get through it.

 

With these people at her side, there was nothing she couldn’t do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Xeno-shifted (dream) sex, oral and otherwise, between Benny and Amara while he's a panther. 
> 
> Violence: Amara is attacked and injured, Both Amara and Castiel are poisoned (both survive) 
> 
> I don't know if I missed anything or not, feel free to tell me if I left something out.


End file.
